Kisu'S
by LiLiSaN
Summary: Vc sabe o que é Kisu'S?Nãooo?É a atual sensação de todo o Japão, uma banda que mistura Rock e baladas românticas, e que causam muita,muita,mais muita histériaaa!UA!Comentem!
1. Kisu'S

BR

**Estádio Toyota, Japão 19:53.**

BR

Havia duas enormes filas em volta de todo o estádio, formada na sua maioria, por garotas nervosas e ansiosas (Estéricas também... Sempre existem. ).Tinha sim, crianças, idosos e homens, que inclusive, alguns até com o nariz torcido por está ali, outros não...Queriam ver ela, cantando e tocando...

As pessoas que já estavam dentro do estádio, puderam ver o resto da cobertura do estádio sendo fechada, e começaram a gritar, deixando as pessoas nervosas ao lado de fora.

Mas o grande palco que, (possuía o nome "**Kisu'S"**, praticamente pichado de forma artística em todos os cantos do palco e nos lados do enorme telão do palco ,como decoração, assim como cinco bonequinhos, no estilo anime, cada um com uma pose) estava no centro do estádio, não foi ocupado por ninguém, continuavam sendo testados os holofotes.E atrás do palco, havia o próprio telão do estádio, que ficava acima.

"Estamos aqui no Estádio Toyota, e como se pode ver, há duas enormes filas atrás de mim. O Show de hoje à noite, que está programado para as 20:30, será transmitido para você, que não pode está aqui esta noite!".

A repórter deu um sorriso para a câmera e olhou para trás, onde garotas davam um thauzinho tímido e resolveu ir até lá, entrevistá-las.

"_Olá!Muito emocionada com o Show!"._A repórter sorridente esticava o microfone em direção á uma tímida garota japonesa.

"_Hai, Hai, Hai!Quero entrar logo e esperar o show começar!"._Disse pulando de felicidade, junto com a garotinha ao seu lado, que a imitava.

"_E qual é o seu **kisu **preferido?"._A repórter com um sorriso sem jeito, perguntou para a garotinha ao lado dela.

"_Err... Bem... EU AMO O YUE!"._Disse a menina pulando e começou um coro ao seu redor, todas as meninas gritavam "Yue".

A repórter com o mesmo sorriso sem graça se virou, ficando de frente com a câmera...

"_Confira agora, um especial falando da historia e todos os integrantes, e na volta, estaremos com o Kisu's no palco! Não saia daí!"._

BR

**Canal NHK 19:56**

Música de Fundo**: Rewrite **By Asian Kung-Fu Generation 

BR

"_**Kisu'S** é uma banda composta por cinco pessoas. Quatro rapazes lindos e uma linda garota._

_**Shoran Li**(Vocal e guitarra/violão), **Yue Tsukishiro**(Guitarra/ violão "Solos'' e vocal), **Eriol Hiragizawa**(Piano/ teclados e violoncelo/ violino), **Yukito Tsukishiro**(Baixo e flauta) **e Nakuru Akizuki** (Vocal e Bateria) **Kisu'S.**_

_A idéia da banda, veio de Shoran Li, que é o outro estrangeiro da banda, nasceu na China, mas com 13 anos, por motivos desconhecidos, foi transferido para o Japão, especificamente, para a cidade de Tomoeda._

_Lá, conheceu todos os integrantes de uma vez só...Primeiro foi Eriol Hiragizawa, o outro estrangeiro, que veio da Inglaterra, ele resolveu passar as férias aqui e acabou gostando._

_Juntos, os dois, decidiram levar essa idéia adiante.E receberam uma ajuda bem importante e mais velha de Yukito Tsukishiro, já que na época, ele tinha 15 anos. _

_Nakuru Akizuki recebeu a proposta, de Yukito para entrar na banda, em uma entrevista para a revista: "**ToKyO Go", **ele explica, como foi"Uma vez, meu professor de matemática, naquele tempo, me pediu para pega, uma lista refeita de alunos de minha classe.E quando estava andando pelo corredor, Akizuki passou por mim cantarolando e pulando.Gostei"._

_Mas faltava ainda o complemento, a essência da banda..._

_Shoran ficou encarregado do vocal principal.Tinha uma voz grave, rouca, que na opinião da banda quase formada, iria agradar a todos.Eriol ficou encarregado do piano e violino, já que sabia tocar, e faz isso, perfeitamente.Nakuru para alegria de todos, além de ter a voz perfeita, tocava bateria. "Aprendi a tocar com meu primo, ele é meio punk! Muito único! -Sorrisos-".Disse a revista: "**ToDaY YoUr".** Yukito aprendeu a tocar baixo do nada, ele mesmo diz que não sabia tocar, tocava apenas flauta e qualquer instrumento de sopro, "Mas nada que treinos e dedicação, não dê um jeito nisso", palavras dele.E não é que deu?_

_O complemento só veio entrar para a banda, com muita insistência e com certos pedidos, conta Yukito..._

"_Meu irmão, não queria tocar com piralhos, de jeito algum -(Risos)- Mas prometi naquele tempo, que faria todas as tarefas da aula e de casa no lugar dele. E ele aceitou"._

_Yue Tsukishiro irmão gêmeo de Yukito, entrou, e foi aí que Kisu'S ganhou um grande guitarrista, dono da maioria dos solos._

_Agora vamos conhecer cada um?Menos você fã, que já sabe de tudo!E também conheceremos a historia da grande responsável pelo o sucesso deles, além do talento, há uma mulher por trás de tudo isso"._

BR

**Estádio Toyota 20:00**

BR

"Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Quanta coisa gostosaaaaaaaa!".Uma garota de longos cabelos até as costas, com os olhos brilhando, dava pulinhos de alegria, ainda em frente à porta que havia aberto.Mas logo foi empurrada e caiu com tudo no chão.

"Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Que felicidade!".Um rapaz a atropelou, literalmente, correndo para a extensa mesa de comida, e já colocava algumas na boca, sem parar.

"Você é magro de ruim Yukito!".Disse a garota se levantando e com cara de brava, limpando a roupa.Mas ele nem deu ouvidos.

Entrou logo em seguida, outro rapaz, usava óculos, trazia consigo um filhote de Pastor Alemão - Capa Preta, havia uma fita vermelha em volta de seu pescoço, brincava com a mão do dono, enquanto ele sorria ao ver a cena cômica, de Nakuru empurrando Yukito, pois estava tentando comer também.

"**Butas**...".Disse o outro rapaz, atrás de Eriol, balançava a cabeça negativamente ao ver os dois, e com os braços cruzados, sentou-se em uma poltrona vermelha junto com a cara fechada de sempre.

"Caramba, vou querer comer também, dá pra deixar alguma coisa!".Um rapaz, o ultimo a entrar, fechou a porta.Olhava assustado para a ferocidade dos dois, que pararam e se entreolharam.Nakuru pegou um lenço, que havia na mesa e limpou as mãos.

"Claroooo Shoran-San!Vem aqui!Ta tudo muito gostoso!".Disse estendendo a mão, enquanto Yukito confirmava o que ela disse, com a cabeça.Shoran a pegou e foi puxado com muita força, ficando no meio dos dois.Para cada lado que olhava, via duas pessoas com as bocas cheias, mas com um sorriso.Ficou perplexo, até que pode presenciar os olhares fulminantes entre ambos, quando os dois, ao mesmo tempo, colocaram a mão em um pote de bolinhos de arroz.Por detrás dos óculos, Yukito tinha um olhar maligno e Nakuru também...

"Seja cavalheiro Yukito... Damas primeiro...".Disse com um tom de sarcasmo, ainda com olhar e o sorriso perverso...

"Hoje não...".Disse o mesmo.Shoran comia arroz entre os dois, resolveu dá passos leves para trás...Eriol tomava um refrigerante, o seu cachorro o qual chama de Spi, estava no chão, comendo a ração dele, como de costume.Depois do segundo gole, Eriol sorriu com a cena, agora os dois puxavam o pote, cada um para o seu lado...

"Me dá Yukitooooooooooooo!Não é justooooo!Eu sou mulher, tenho direitos a mais que você!".Yukito não disse nada, apenas puxavam o pote para sua direção, até que...

Cinco bolinhos de arroz...Cinco suculentos bolinhos de arroz foram praticamente lançados para uma direção incerta, em câmera lenta até...

Todos acompanhavam com muita atenção e apreensão...Eriol acompanhava com a boca aberta, e seu cachorro também.Shoran com a boca cheia olhava e engoliu de uma vez, quando calculou a direção certa em sua cabeça.

Os dois brigões, com uma expressão assustadora, foram acompanhando a direção já certa deles...Ficaram com a boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados, e cada um, segurava ainda, nos lados do pote.

Yue continuava com a expressão seria, e com os olhos fechados.Havia um bolinho em sua cabeça, três na poltrona, um em cima de seus braços cruzados.O silencio ficou por ali.Até que a porta foi aberta.

"Pessoal!Show daqui a 15 minutos!".Uma mulher pôs somente a cabeça para dentro, mas viu os quatros olhando apenas para um lugar, e decidiu ver o que era, por curiosidade.

Levou sua mão até a boca, cobrindo sua risada tímida, que depois aumentou...

"Yuee! O que foi que aconteceu com você!".Yue abriu os olhos rapidamente, acordou de seu cochilo...Ele olhou para cima e para baixo lentamente.Fechou seus olhos novamente.E quando os abriu, duas chamas tomaram conta dele.

"Bem, acho melhor eu ir, boa sorte!".A mulher fechou a porta, e depois se escorou nela ainda rindo, e pode escutar os barulhos lá dentro.

"O que foi Mizuki?".Disse uma garota trazendo consigo um estojo de maquiagem, e havia outra ao seu lado que parecia ser a cabeleireira, pela a grande mala e dois secadores na mão.

"Nakagawas, Rika... Acho melhor vocês não entrarem".

Atrás de Mizuki, estava escrito "_Camarim Kisu'S"._

BR

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo 20:17**

BR

"Hum... Quanto serviço! Já terminei aqui -Olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela nem havia escutado -Eiii!¬¬...Sakuraaaaaaaa!".A menina que se dobrava para chamar a atenção da garota, que tinha em seus ouvidos, fones do pequeno rádio vermelho, preso em seu uniforme de camareira, um vestido de cor azul bebê, acenava para ela.Mas foi em vão.Levantou-se da cama, e foi em direção sua direção.

"Acorda Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! To falando com você!".A mesma se virou, depois do susto.Sorriu sem graça e tirou o outro fone que Naoko não havia tirado.

"Hihihihihi... Me desculpa! Fiquei entretida aqui...".Disse Sakura, possuidora de lindos olhos verdes herdados da mãe, já falecida.Tinha uma pele clarinha e rosada, nas bochechas, lábios pequenos, cobertos por um claro batom rosa.Seus cabelos castanhos claros, estavam soltos e iam até a nuca, mas apenas dois fios médios(Não muito volumosos) de cabelo, ultrapassavam a nuca, tinha uma franja que ia até as sobrancelhas, que definitivamente precisavam ser aparadas.

"Tudo bem... -Bocejou e foi andando para a direção do banheiro - Vou limpar o banheiro. Ah! Vê se refaz o coque, não vai querer levar "um puxão na orelha" ...E liga a Tv!".Disse com um sorriso, Naoko tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, que iam até o pescoço, mas estavam presos em um coque.Por detrás dos grandes óculos, tinha seus olhos castanhos, que aparentavam cansaço, era o quinto quarto que limpavam naquela noite.

Sakura tirou a franja dos olhos, e sorriu.Deixou o pano que limpava no próprio cômodo, e pegou um elástico no bolso de seu uniforme.Levou suas mãos ao seu cabelo e foi andando em direção a Tv de 29 polegadas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava refazer o a mão direita, pegou o controle em cima da cama arrumada por Naoko e ligou a Tv.

"... Então é isso pessoal, deixo vocês agora com a transmissão ao vivo, do show. Obrigada pela a companhia e tenho certeza que você conheceu todos totalmente! Kisus pra vocês!Thauzinho!".

"O que ta passando Sakura!".Perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu não sei, algo sobre um show... Agora tem uma repórter entrevistando uma mulher muito bonita... Espera... Apareceu o nome dela... Kaho Mizuki. Acho que é o show dela".

"Kaho Mizuki!Nãooo Saki!Ela deixou de tocar a muito tempo, hoje em dia é empresaria do Kisu'S- Naoko usando luvas, limpava o espelho do banheiro, ajeitou o óculos e ficou imóvel...- "Esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Ela veio correndo com os olhos brilhando – "É o show do Kisu'S!".Sakura permanecia em pé com gotas na cabeça, olhando para amiga que pulava de felicidade.

BR

**Estádio Toyota –Camarim Kisu'S - 20:23**

BR

Shoran estava sentando, olhando uma revista de carros, enquanto Rika, por pedido do próprio, bagunçava o seu cabelo com o secador, e depois passava gel.

"Pronto Shoran, está bom assim?".Perguntou obtendo sua atenção.Ele olhou seus cabelos castanhos escuros totalmente rebeldes, de todos os ângulos, ajeitou um pouco à frente e com um sorriso que só ele sabia dar...

"Perfeito Rika-Rida".Somente ele a chamava assim, pois certo dia, ela lhe confessou que amava Margaridas e vivia com roupas enfeitados pela flor favorita ou alguma presa em seu cabelo, de verdade ou de mentira.Inclusive estava vestida com um vestido de seda, com pequenas flores, e com uma margarida em seus cabelos castanhos escuros, que iam à altura do queixo.Tinha uma franja que não cobria toda a o olho esquerdo castanho, piscou para Shoran sorrindo.

Assim que Rika terminou com Shoran, foi para o lado dele, onde estava sentado Yue, lendo um livro sobre magia "_JuuJuukkankei"._

"O de sempre Yue!".Rika não obteve uma resposta, apenas um olhar que ela conhecia bem.Já estava acostumado com o jeito de todos, pois estava como cabeleireira deles, desde do começo, alias seu marido era o Produtor da banda.E foi por ele, que largou tudo e enfrentaram o preconceito de todos.Os dois, sempre juntos.

Ela tinha 17 quando o conheceu, e ele 32.

Rika começou a pentear os longos cabelos prateados de Yue, era incomum aquela cor.Ninguém sabia ao certo, se foi de propósito à cor ou se foi mesmo um acidente como ele sempre fala.Tinha seus olhos cor púrpura, fixados no livro e nenhum sorriso.

Ao lado dele Nakuru segurava a sacola de gelos na cabeça...E dava línguas na direção de Yue, enquanto Nakagawas, tentava fazer sua maquiagem.

"Nakuru fica quieta sim!".Disse a garota de cabelos curtos que não chegava na metade da nunca.

"É por culpa desse baka que to com dor de cabeça!".Nakuru apontava e depois relembrava os cascudos que Yue havia lhe dado, e em Yukito também.

"Mas pelo o que eu sei, foi culpa de vocês".Disse Nakagawas rindo, enquanto passava rímel em Nakuru.

Nakuru estava cheia de pequenas tranças (Feitos por Rika) pelo o seu longo cabelo castanho escuro, e possuía franja que iam acima dos olhos.Nakagawas agora passava batom de cor vermelha em seus lábios volumosos, isso chamou a atenção de Yue, que olhou com o rabo do olho.Olhava fixamente para a boca dela, e acompanhava a cada pincelada que Nakagawas dava e apenas ela, notou o interesse de Yue e sorriu.

"O que ta lendo **Oniisan**?".Yue tomou um susto, ao ver a cabeça de Yukito praticamente dentro do livro, uma gota caiu e ele fechou o livro, e se levantou, sem a permissão de Rika.Enquanto que Yukito ficou com a cara ainda enfiada no livro.Ainda bem que estava sem óculos...Rika tirou o livro da cara dele, e o a aparar o cabelo, que tinha quase a mesma cor do cabelo do irmão, só que era um cinza escuro.Também diz que foi um acidente.Irmãos gêmeos, mais com personalidades totalmente diferentes.

Eriol estava sentando no pequeno sofá próximo a poltrona em que Yue estava sentado mais uma vez, olhava um papel que Shoran havia lhe dado, que estava escrito:

BR

"**Lista de Musicas:**

1- **Evo** By Wild Child Bound -_Digimon Tamers-_

2- **The Fourth Avenue Cafe** By L'Arc en Ciel -_Kenshin-Samurai -_

3**- Slash!** By Oota Michihiko -_Digimon Tamers-_

4- **½** By Kawamoto Makoto _-Kenshin-Samurai X-_

5- **Hakura Kanata** By Asian Kung-Fu Generation -_Naruto-_

6- **Eternity** -_Final Fantasy X-2-_

7- **Junjou Na Kanjou** By Siam Sade -_Kenshin-Samurai X-_

8- **Catch You Catch Me** _By _Gumi -_Sakura Card Captor-_

9- **Fighting!** By Face Free -_Captain Tsubasa-Super campeões-_

10- **Kesenai Tsumi** By Nana Kitade -_FullMetal Alchemist-_

11- **Butterfly** By Wada Kouji -_Digimon I -_

12- **1000 Words** By Koda Kumi -_Final Fantasy X-2-_

13- **The Biggest Dreamer** By Wada Kouji -_Digimon Tamers-_

14- **Song Of Mana **By Annika -_Legend Of Mana-"_

_(Considerem apenas os nomes das músicas, coloquei isso tudo no caso de alguém querer baixar alguma e por causa dos direitos autorais! Eu recomendo!)_

BR

"Então? Concorda comigo, de serem as musicas oficiais dessa turnê?".Shoran mordia uma maça, e brincava com Spi, usando seus pés, enquanto Spi o mordia.

"Humrum... Pra mim ta ótimo".Eriol foi o primeiro á ser "maquiado" e passar por Rika, usava uma blusa de algodão preta de punho, escrita "**Heaven",** e uma calça comprida jeans preta desbotada.Seus cabelos de cor preto azulado estavam devidamente cortados, por de trás, dos pequenos óculos, estava seus olhos sempre, era o primeiro á está arrumado para o Show.Apenas esperava ele começar, sofreria um atraso, pelo fato de muitas pessoas ainda não terem entrado.

A porta foi aberta e entrou uma garota aparentando ter 17 anos, tinha seus cabelos castanhos claros, presos em duas tranças, cada qual de um lado.Estava bastante afoita e preocupada, trazia consigo varias roupas guardadas em plásticos.

"Pessoal!Ta aqui a roupa de cada um, desculpa a demora!".Disse sorrindo e fazendo as referencias repetidas vezes.Foi em direção a cada um e foi distribuindo as roupas.

"Ebaaaaa!To louca pra usar meu vestido!-Nakuru o abraçou assim que recebeu-Obrigada Chiraru!".Chiraru ficou com cara de tacho, quando a viu entrar no banheiro do camarim feito um furacão.

Yukito que já estava com os cabelos na medida certa, começou a tirar a blusa, fazendo as três se virarem e falarem em coro:

"YUKITO!".Ele parou de desabotoar a calça e olhou para as três de costas.

"**Nani**?".

BR

**Estádio Toyota -20:32- Área Vip**

BR

"Clow, que bom que veio".Disse uma mulher de cabelos ruivos lisos e longos.Estava em um corredor da área vip, olhando para as arquibancadas, quando o sentiu se aproximando.

"Sempre venho, como está Mizuki? Realmente hoje, vai está lotado".Disse o homem aparentando ter uns 38 anos á 40.Tinha cabelos pretos azulado, usava pequenos óculos e tinha de trás de si, dois guarda costas, depois de soltar a mão de Mizuki, que tinha beijado, fez um movimento e os dispensou, se pôs ao lado dela e observou.

"Estou um pouco preocupada com a demora... Tirando isto, estou bem e você? Como anda as 15 empresas?".Disse com um sorriso e com o mesmo perguntou.

"Tudo no mesmo... Melhores do que nunca, ando preocupado somente com uma por enquanto - Olhou para ela, e sorriu - E meu filho?".Mizuki apenas apontou e Clow seguiu seu dedo.

Eriol vinha andando com as mãos no bolso, e com Spi em seu encalço.Quando Spi viu Clow, correu demonstrando a alegria em vê-lo, e quando já estava perto dele, pulava e grunia de felicidade, sendo pego por ele, e Eriol tinha um imenso sorriso.

"Papai, você veio mesmo".Disse o vendo sendo lambido por Spi.Clow sorria e tentava ajeitar os óculos que Spi não deixava.

"O que prometo, eu cumpro".Retribuiu o sorriso de seu filho.

Clow como Eriol era inglês, mas vivia no Japão acompanhando o filho, sem deixar ele saber disto...Era um pai super coruja, não conseguia se afastar dele por muito tempo, Erol era a coisa mais preciosa que ganhou da esposa falecida que era japonesa.

Apesar de todo amor pelo filho, não tinha aceitado a idéia dele ser um musico, no começo...

Era a velha historia de o Pai querer as mesmas coisas para ele e para o filho.Brigas e dias intermináveis para Eriol e o seu pai, durante um bom tempo.

Clow só aceitou quando, escondido, uma vez foi ao show do Kisu'S, e teve orgulho de ver seu filho tocar.Inclusive os dois, fizeram uma música para a banda: _Eternity_, onde Mizuki toca violino e Eriol piano.Clow já recusou os convites do filho, de tocarem juntos por alegar, sempre, ser tímido.

"Senhor Reed, Kaho quanto prazer em revê-los".Disse uma senhora por trás de Clow, estava acompanhada por duas seguranças, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos na mesma altura das orelhas.Usava um paletó feminino e uma calça social, combinando com o paletó azul marinho.Ao seu lado, havia uma garota de cabelos pretos compridos e cacheados nas pontas, vestia um vestido de alça branco, rodado na cintura e com redás.Sorria quem nem sua mãe.E um gesto para ajeitar a franja delicadamente, mostrava o anel de compromisso.

"Senhora Daidouji, senhorita Daidouji, lindas como sempre...".Clow fazia as referencias, assim como Mizuki.Eriol ao seu lado não tirava os olhos dela, ficou até mudo.Estava realmente linda...Toda vez que via a aliança, a imaginava no altar, vestida de branco e deixando o noivo, o mais orgulhoso de todos.No caso, ele.Era o único comprometido da banda, á exatamente 2 anos.Mais em segredo.

Os três conversavam entre si e Eriol aproximou-se da linda garota, pegando sua mão a beijando.

"Como está?".Perguntou com o sorriso tímido.

"Estou melhor agora Tomoyo... Sabia que você é o meu remédio contra o nervosismo?".

"Deixa de ser bobo! Nakuru está se trocando?".Disse tirando sua mão.Eriol se aproximou e beijou sua testa, e fitou a mulher que amara desde de pequeno.

"Linda... – Depois de dizer isto, acariciou seu rosto e ofereceu seu braço - Vamos, a levo lá".Tomoyo aceitou sorrindo

"Bobo".

BR

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo 20:40 **

BR

**_Canal NKH_**

"_Finalmente depois de 10 minutos de atraso, todas as pessoas entraram no estádio, o que falta mesmo é a banda arrebentar lá em cima"._

"Até que enfim!".Disse Naoko com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, Sakura organizava alguns moveis.

"Já vai começar?".Disse escutando a amiga e olhando para ela, que afirmou roboticamente, fazendo Sakura sorrir.A conhecia desde de pequena, inclusive estudaram juntas, e tinha um imenso carinho por ela, e era muito agradecida, conseguiu esse emprego em Tokyo com a ajuda de Naoko, e o aceitou deixando seu pai e seu irmão, na pequena cidade de Tomoeda.

Sentia muita falta de lá...Da tranqüilidade, das pessoas que havia conhecido...Sentia falta também de Chiraru, Rika, sabia a profissão delas, mas não sabia que trabalhavam juntas e com o Kisu'S. Tomoyo como Naoko, estava sempre presente, mas naquela semana, havia "viajado" (Já que a viagem aconteceu em uma cidade do Japão, ta mais pra um deslocamento!;)) com a mãe...Ela até convidou Sakura, mas ela não pode ir por causa do seu trabalho.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!Acorda!Senta aqui!Vem ver o melhor Show de todos os tempos!".

Sakura afastou os pensamentos e sentou-se ao lado de Naoko, que segurou forte sua mão.

BR

**Estádio Toyota: 20:42**

BR

Os cincos estavam em uma roda, com as mãos dadas, todos respiravam fundo e rezavam mentalmente.

"É isso pessoal!Vamos arrebentar!".Nakuru colocou suas duas mãos no centro, e logo todos fizeram o mesmo.

"KiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiSu'S!".Gritaram em coro.Clow, Mizuki, Sonomi e Tomoyo estavam nas áreas Vips, esperando o show começar.E chegaram Rika e Chiraru nervosas, como em todos os shows.

Algumas pessoas se sentavam ainda, quando as luzes foram apagadas, o que se pode ouvir, foram os gritos e mais fraco, mais logo foi ganhando força: "**Saato Suru**!".Gritavam repetidas vezes.

Os cincos estavam sendo guiados por Yamazaki uns dos supervisores e responsáveis por aquele Show, que usava uma lanterna.Vários papéis coloridos começaram a cair sobre a multidão, cada um tinha o desenho dos cinco e com autógrafos, mas em papeis separados.

Um holofote foi direcionado para o palco, onde estava apenas um microfone preso ao seu suporte.Fazendo os gritos aumentarem.A primeira musica seria **Evo**, escrita por Yue.

Pode se ouvir o teclado fazendo a introdução, seguida pelo o solo da guitarra comandada por Yue.Todos começaram, além de gritar, a pular. Acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Quando terminou a introdução, Shoran com sua guitarra vermelha, e um lobo desenhado nela, aproximou-se do microfone com a luz ainda centrada para ele, somente para ele.

As garotas foram à loucura vendo o rosto sério de Shoran e tendo a oportunidade de ver cada expressão sua, do enorme telão.

BR

**Naritai jibun yume ni miru no wa**

**Dare ni mo tanomenai sa**

BR

Quando ele cantou essas palavras, as luzes foram apagadas novamente. Gritos tomaram conta do silencio, que foi interrompido com a luz acessa do Palco, mostrando todos, para a alegria das garotas.

BR>

**Try kiba wo muita yasashisa mo arun da**

**Mamoritai mono no mae de wa**

BR

Havias câmeras no palco, permitindo ver cada um de perto.Uma ficou frisada no adesivo, na guitarra preta com branco de Yue escrito: "**Tsuki**", mas foi subido até chegar no dono, que apenas olhou sem um sorriso sequer, mas piscou o olho e se desvencilhou da câmera indo cantar, fazendo a segunda voz.Back Vocal.

BR

**Sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara **

**Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha**

**Keshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara **

**Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa**

BR

A outra câmera, acompanhava Nakuru, que tocava extremamente feliz, jogou umas das baquetas para o ar, a pegando em seguida, e soltou um beijo para a câmera, piscando o olho em seguida.

BR

**Iiwake bakari kangaete mata**

**Nanika no sei ni suru no ka? **

BR

A terceira câmera estava com Yukito, que tocava e andava para frente, ficando ainda mais visível para a fileira de pessoas.Olhou para o lado e viu que estava sendo filmando, dando um sorriso.

BR

**Cry kizu tsuitari atsuku naru kara koso **

**Ikiterun daro omokiri **

BR

A quarta estava em Eriol que tocava e balançava a cabeça, cantava também, fazendo a terceira voz.Sorriu para a câmera, depois de fazer as referencias.Sempre educado, em qualquer situação.

BR

**Ashita ga kawaru motto kono namida to mukiaetara **

**Nige komu basho wa nai sa tatakawanakucha**

**Rekishi ga kawaru koukai shinai to kimeta koko kara **

**Yowai jibun wo taoshite umare kawareru sa**

BR

A quinta acompanhava o balanço do corpo de Shoran fazendo a base, e sua empolgação, entre uma pausa da música, pode lançar um sorriso de lado, com a expressão seria de sempre.

A primeira câmera voltou, e Yue fazia o solo da música e andava, tinha os holofotes para si agora, balançando a cabeça, fez alguns fios de seus cabelos vim para frente.Nakuru sempre sorrindo, dividia o telão com ele.

Eriol tomou o lugar de Yue, fazendo o solo de teclado e Nakuru com a bateria, as coloridas luzes os acompanhavam, houve explosões previstas no palco.E Yue finalizou.

BR

**Sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara **

**Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha**

**Keshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara **

**Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa**

BR

Shoran sorria com o coro das vozes cantando junto com ele, olhou pra Yue que tocava ao seu lado.Os cincos dividiam o telão agora.De forma dividida.

E as luzes apagaram...Acabando a musica junto...

Era somente a primeira musica, e os gritos eram ensurdecedores...

BR

BR

BR

_Continua..._

BR

BR

BR

**E aí gostaram?(Mim muito nervosa!).Adorei escrever essa históriaaaaa!Mto Empolgante!Hihihihi..Q eu me lembre, nunca (C já foi, ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler) vi Yue sendo retratado como um ser humano normal, e por parecer demais com Yukito, tive a idéia de irmãos gêmeos.Sakura camareira...Hihihihi...Gostaram da historia?Deixem reviews!Pleaseee, c não fico sem motivação pra continuar...Sugestão, opinião, dicas, elogios, criticas?Tudo ébem vindooo!**

Nos meus 14 anos, era superr fã de uma banda, chamada _Nsync_.Tempos bons...

Daí lembrei como era os shows, a felicidade...Com ajuda deles, aprendi a falar inglês.X;D.

Quero agradecer muito a quatro pessoas fofas demais!

Obrigada a cada uma pelos comentários, pelas as palavras de apoio viu?Faz muito bem pra qualquer ser humano.

**Raissa: **To melhor sim graças á Deus.Beijozão pra vc, maior q o seu!

**Kalilah:** Fofa...;.Tbm adoro gatos, tão fofos pedido colo, carinho...Tive uma a Lua, mas tive q dá ela, por ordens do pai...É não tenho muita sorte com animais...Mais eu não desisto!Bjo lindaaa!

**Sakura Scatena:**C vc passou pela a mesma coisa, sabe como é chato né?Obrigada.Beijos Saki²!

**cleopatra-cruz:**Não precisa ter pedido desculpas!Q nada, eu amei oq c disse.Muito obrigada.To bem melhor.Beijokas Cleooooooo!

**ATENÇÃO: **_Eu sinceramente recomendo que consigam as musicas, acho que seria mais interessante escutá-las e entender mais ainda o que to tc.E acho q ajuda imaginar os cincos tocando.E espero que gostem delas, são musicas de animes que assistir e amei (Menos Final Fantasy X-2 e Legend Of Mana, que são jogo de vídeo game, q mim love de paixão!), deu um trabalhão pra escolher o repertorio.;)_

**Kisu: **_Beijo... _**Kisu'S**_?Hihihihi!Beijos no plural!X;P_

**Oniisan:** _Irmão mais velho_

**Buta: **_Porco_

**Nani: **_O quê?_

**Saato Suru**: _Começar (Na historia fica no sentindo de: "Começa! Começa!")._

**Tsuki**_: Lua_

**Heaven:** _Paraíso_

**Hai:** _Sim_

**P.s**_: Ah!Estádio Toyota existe mesmo!Ele é beautiful!_

Eitaaaaaaaaaaa!Escrevi demais.¬¬.Não foi?Sorry!..Até a próxima c Dios quiser!


	2. Watashi Ikisho!

_BR _

_**25 de outubro de 2003 -20:52 - Tóquio - (Cinco anos atrás...).**_

_BR _

"_Esta é a nossa oportunidade... Nos temos dez minutos, tempo suficiente, para terminamos de tocar a nossa música...".Yukito falava, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para duas garotas que se apresentavam no Festival Juugatsu, realizado todos os anos no mês de outubro, com a finalidade de descobrir novas bandas._

"_Que parar de repetir a mesma coisa, a cada dez segundos, **Bakayarou**?".Yue, escorado na parede do corredor que dava para o palco, pronunciou friamente, fechando os olhos novamente.Ao escutar aquilo, Yukito deu um longo suspiro de nervosismo e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro._

"Vai dá tudo certo, coelhinho! - Nakuru a sua frente, olhava com o olhar doce e com um sorriso nervoso, tentando lhe passar a confiança que restava – "E se não der, nos vamos tentar até conseguirmos!". Yue a olhou com o rabo do olho, e recebeu uma careta dela.

"_**Arigato** Nakuru-Chan". Ele levou a mão direita em sua face e retribuiu o sorriso, deixando Nakuru sem jeito.E Yue, ainda os observava._

"_Não sei de onde você tira tanta confiança Nakuru".Disse Shoran não tirando os olhos do livro que lia, sentado no chão, tentando relaxar.Nakuru sorrindo sempre, lhe fez um carinho na cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos já bagunçados.O outro componente da banda, Eriol, falava ao celular._

"_Aposto que Eriol deve ta tapeando o Sr Clown".Nakuru se encostava à parede entre os dois irmãos gêmeos, observando Eriol e seu nervosismo.Yukito tirou os olhos do palco, olhando para o amigo._

_Desviou seu olhar, olhando para o nada – "Seria bom escutar as vozes de meus avós que devem estar dormindo á essa hora".A voz abatida conduzia seus dizeres, chamando a atenção de seu irmão, mesmo que ele não tenha deixado isto ficar claro._

"Daqui a pouco estamos em casa Yukito, deixa pra sentir essa falta toda, quando estivermos em turnê algum dia".Shoran se levantava do chão, limpando se e em seguida fechando seu livro.

"_É Yuki! Ele tem razão! Veja, me parece que elas estão acabando! É a nossa vez!".Falava eufórica._

As garotas finalizavam a sua canção, dando tempo de Nakuru ir saltitante chamar Eriol, que ficava desconcertado com os pulinhos dela de alegria.

"_É a nossa vez! Desliga e vamos!" –Soletrava para Eriol, que entendeu e procurou uma desculpa para desligar, querendo que seu pai, que só falava em negócios, não notasse nada.Pois se notasse, seria outra briga._

"_Os próximos a se apresentarem, buscando uma oportunidade, é a banda chamada Kisu'S. **Onegai,** vamos brindá-los com uma salva de palmas!".Disse o apresentador para o grande numero de pessoas, concentradas em uma praça no centro de Tóquio.Algumas bandas já tinham suas torcidas formada, havia familiares, amigos torcendo e curiosos somente._

"**_Watashi Ikisho..._**"_Shoran foi o primeiro a andar em direção ao palco, seguido da apressada Nakuru puxando Eriol.Já Yukito estava tenso e com o olhar marejado, não dando nenhum passo._

_"O vovô me pediu pra te dá isso, como boa sorte".Yukito ouviu a voz de seu irmão atrás de si, virando-se e recebeu um forte e carinhoso abraço de seu irmão. "Tudo vai dá certo, **Baka**".Disse em seu ouvido, deixando Yukito sem ação._

_"Agora vamos, se não seremos desclassificados pela a demora". –Fora de seus braços e antes de lhe dar as costas, virou-se com os braços cruzados – "Só te dei esse abraço por que o vovô pediu!"._

_Shoran o primeiro a ir ao pequeno palco com as luzes apagadas, colocou o livro que lia, em cima da caixa de som, e pegou a guitarra emprestada por um amigo, dono de uma loja de Instrumentos Musicais, traga por uns dos empregados do evento, que trouxe também, a Guitarra de Yue, o Baixo de Yukito e as baquetas, "da sorte", de Nakuru._

_Yukito olhava para o irmão, sendo retribuindo com um olhar confiante, enquanto Eriol conferia o teclado não dele, assim como Nakuru brincava na bateria, que não a pertencia, chamando atenção de alguns sonolentos._

"_Espero que tudo dê certo!".Disse uma garota próxima ao palco, cruzando os dedos._

"_Claro que vai Rika! Nakagaws, você e eu, não viemos para cá à toa!".Disse confiante olhando de uma para outra._

_"Acho que eu já vou embora, deve ser mais uma daquelas bandas chatas, que passou por aqui".Murmurou um rapaz com um amigo, fazendo Chiraru escutar e dá um pisão em seu pé. Ele reclamava e ela se divertia._

"_**Konban wa**, pessoal" -Shoran recebeu uma "Boa noite" desanimada da platéia, mas não tirou sua vontade de cantar - "Somos os Kisu'S e espero que gostem de nos e especialmente de nossa musica, chamada **As If In Dream**, chega de bláblá e **Ikuzo**!". Shoran olhou para detrás de si, procurando com o olhar, todos os componentes. Nakuru sorrindo lhe soltou um beijinho, Yue permanecia sério, Yukito estava diferente do Yukito de minutos atrás, estava transparecendo uma certa confiança que não tinha antes e Eriol tinha um sorriso nervoso, mas fez um "Sim" com a cabeça, e Shoran fez o mesmo._

_O solo de ambas as guitarras chamaram atenção por juntas, estarem sendo capazes de transmitir uma certa paz interior.Muitos pararam dando atenção aquele som, que depois, foi coberto pela a bateria latente e o teclado desinibido.__Os solos da Guitarra ao lado do Baixo, tomaram conta, fazendo algumas pessoas pularem._

BR

**Itoshii yasuragi ha  
yuufure to tomo ni ushinaware  
Shizukana toki ga kizukanakatta  
sukima wo hirogeta  
Watashi niha sorega  
ima ha fusagenai koto wo shiru**

BR

_Apesar do nervosismo, sua voz estava firme.Cantava e olhava as diversas ou as mesmas feições, das pessoas, umas estavam tímidas, outras apenas balançavam a cabeça. Ficou curioso também, em ver as reações dos jurados, e os viu com uma expressão de satisfeitos, sorriu. Seu olhar voltou para a multidão e o que lhe agradou mesmo foi ver uma garota com um sorriso._

BR

**Hikari no tenmetsu ga o wo hiite  
Ushiro he nagarete ha kiete yuki  
Anata no tokoro kara sukosi zutsu  
Toonoite iru nowo oshieru  
...Utsurona made niha nani mo dekinai  
watashi ga soko ni ita**

BR

_Era incrível que entre tantas pessoas, serias, se divertindo, sorrindo, ela foi à única a lhe chamar atenção.Estava parada, ao lado da multidão, olhando e sorrindo._

BR

**Madoromi no gogo itsumo no youni  
Soba ni ite warau anata no yume wo mita  
Mado no soto wo nagameru warashi ni  
hohoeru anata no ume wo... mita**

BR

_Os jurados estavam realmente gostando da banda, uns comentavam que estavam sendo diferentes das outras, pela a originalidade.As que haviam passado, muitas não cantaram canções próprias, certamente com medo do desagrado das pessoas e algumas tinham aparência copiada, de bandas famosas._

_Shoran olhou para o lado, mas quando voltou seu olhar a ela, a perdeu de vista, na verdade, ela sumiu.Apenas ele, distraído com a misteriosa garota, não percebeu que no momento em que acabassem, Kisu'S havia finalmente ganhado asas..._

BR

**Estádio Toyota: 21:55 (Cinco anos depois...)**

BR

As luzes do palco foram apagadas, tinham acabado de finalizar a 11ª canção, que pela a animação do grande publico, parecia ser a primeira.Para distrair a todos, a espera das luzes acenderem, no telão o nome "Kisu'S" em Kanji, foi substituindo por imagens do grupo dentro do avião, chegando a Toyota.

As garotas começaram a gritar quando aparecia cada um dos membros: Shoran lia, e fez "paz", não tirando os olhos do livro; Eriol escutava musica (Clássica...) no Mp3 e limpava os óculos; Yukito sorria comendo batata frita de um saquinho; Yue sentando ao fundo, olhava pela a janela, notando a câmera, deu língua com a feição séria, fazendo as fãs rirem.Nakuru é quem estava filmando todos.Enquanto eles começaram a conversar, ela foi até seu lugar com a câmera e pegou em sua bolsa um bloco, o filmando:

_"Essa musica, eu fiz para uma pessoa muito importante para mim... Espero que os meninos me deixem a cantar hoje..."_ – Suspirando, continuou- _"Sinto falta dela..."._As risadas chamaram atenção, e ela levantou a câmera, filmando Yamazaki sendo enforcado, por contar certamente, alguma mentira.

Todos riram, e as luzes foram acessas.

"Estão se divertido?".Nakuru estava só, com os holofotes para si, perguntando isso, estendeu o microfone em direção ao publico, que gritava em um misto de resposta - "**Sugoi**, quanta gente! Arigatoo a todos vocês, sério..." -Fez uma pausa, se maravilhando com o publico - "É muito gratificante olhar para trás e vê que todo o nosso esforço foi reconhecido... E...".Ao falar isso, todos bateram palmas, a deixando feliz."Estas palmas aí, são para vocês mesmos..." -Sorriu- "A próxima canção "**1000 Words"**, escrevi dedicando a uma pessoa muito especial para mim. E espero que ela esteja vendo. E vocês, se não gostarem, não vaiem!".Sorriu e andou sendo seguida por um único holofote, se encostou a um piano azul-escuro, e as luzes acenderam, mostrando todo o palco.Eriol tocava, arrancando gritos, e sorrindo Nakuru acompanhava.

Olhou para todo o publico, no centro do estádio, nas arquibancadas e cantou...

BR

**_Kimi no kotoba wa  
_**Eu sei que você mentiu para mim

**_Yume no yasashisa kana  
_**Usando palavras gentis, para me proteger

**_Uso wo zenbu_**  
Suas palavras são como um sonho

_**Oikakushiteru**_

Mas sonhos jamais me enganariam  
**_Zurui yo ne_**

Não é certo para mim...

_BR _

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo -21:15-**

BR

"Pra quem você acha que é?".Sakura estava espanando alguns moveis de outro quarto, enquanto sua amiga espremia o pano, que continha suas lágrimas, sentada em frente a Tv.

"Deve ser para a **onee** dela" - Naoko "chorando", não tirava os olhos da Tv - "Sakura-Chan, me desculpa não ta quase ajudando...".

BR

_**Tabidatsu kimi ni  
**Eu estou agindo tão distante agora_

_**Sameta senaka misete  
**Dei as costas, enquanto você ia embora._

_**Kiiteita yo  
**Mas eu estava ouvindo... _

_**Hitori tatakau no  
**Que você lutaria suas batalhas longe de mim_

**_Zurui yo ne_**

_Não é certo para mim... (Som da Tv)_

BR

"Ah tudo bem! Tava devendo essa, você já fez tantos favores pra mim!" - Virou se, sorrindo e voltou a limpar - " Ela faleceu é?".Disse num tom sentido.

"Não Saki-Chan! É uma historia bem longa, mas vou resumir: Ela foi embora de casa, quando Nakuru tinha 7 anos, ninguém sabe por que.E ela acaba de provar o quanto a ama,que fofa!".

"Realmente é uma linda canção...".

"Me diz! De qual gostou mais? Eriol, Yue, Yukito ou Shoran?" -Virou-se com um olhar maligno – "Não me diga que foi do Eriol?".

"Não, não..." -Disse negando com as duas mãos - "Gostei do Yukito, mas esse Shoran tem alguma coisa, que me é familiar... Parece que já o conheço".

"Quem sabe, talvez sim...".

BR

**Estádio Toyota: 21:20**

BR

"**Doshitano **Yukito? **Doshite** essa cara?".Shoran veio até o seu lado, o viu o olhar pesado para Nakuru.

"Nakuru...".Foi tudo o que disse.Shoran a olhou.

"Mas o que têm ela?" -Shoran não obteve resposta, a olhou novamente e com o mesmo olhar de Yukito-"É verdade..."

BR>

**Kaettekuru kara".  
**"Não se preocupe porque eu voltarei...".

**Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
**Eu pude ouvir você falar enquanto você ia para aquela porta

**Iji hatte  
**Eu me fiz de forte

**Tsuyoi furi  
**Para esconder aquilo, então eu voltei às páginas...

**Toki wo modoshite  
**Chorando uma resposta vazia

**Sakebeba yokatta ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
**E se eu soltasse as lágrimas e implorasse para você não ir  
embora?

**Ima wa dekiru  
**Mas agora eu não tenho medo

**Donna koto mo**

De fazer o que está em meu coração.

BR>

Nakuru tinha seus olhos tremendo, enquanto cantava...Mas sua voz, não falhava por causa da vontade de chorar.Eriol cruzou o seu olhar com o dela e soletrou: "_Cante, não chore..."._

**Ienakatta 1000 no kotoba wo**

Estas mil palavras nunca haviam sido ditas **_  
_****_Haruka na  
_**Tão longe...

**_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
_**Eu estou as enviando para onde quer que você esteja

_**Tsubasa ni kaete**_

Suspensas em asas brilhantes...

BR

80 minutos depois... 

BR

Era 22:00 em ponto, e a banda se despedia através de gestos e pelo o microfone.Yue e Shoran assinavam seus nomes em toalhas pequenas, que haviam usado, jogando em seguida para as fãs histéricas.Enquanto Yukito pegava alguns presentes jogados pelas as suas fãs.Nakuru estava nas costas de Eriol, dando thau para a câmera que os filmava.Estavam felizes, os sorrisos eram verdadeiros e admiráveis.

O Pai de Eriol (Com Spi em seu colo e seus seguranças por perto), Mizuki, Sonomi (Com suas seguranças), Tomoyo, Rika, Chiraru, Nakagaws, o Produtor, Supervisores, Técnicos, todos responsáveis por aquele Show, estavam aplaudindo em pé na área Vip, felizes por eles, pelo o sucesso, por tudo ter indo como o planejado e pelo o esforço ter sido recompensado.A imprensa ao lado, fazia bons comentários, filmando e tirando fotos.

Depois de realmente tudo terminar, eles se dirigiam para o camarim, nos corredores cumprimentavam alguns ajudantes e responsáveis pelo o Show.

BR

**Estádio Toyota –Camarim Kisu'S – 22:15**

BR

"**Itaiiiii**! Estou morta!".Nakuru a primeira a entrar no camarim, sentava se na cadeira giratória.Eriol ao entrar em seguida, colocava uma toalha em volta do pescoço sentando no sofá, espreguiçando -se. Yue entrava bebendo água mineral sentou-se ao lado de Mizuki, em uma outra cadeira giratória.Os dois outros integrantes, entravam sorridentes conversando.

Nakuru abriu só um olho, e viu Yue ao seu lado, deu um sorriso perverso e "pegou" a sua água mineral, mas estava vazia, jogando de volta.

"**Kirei** música...".Nakuru abriu os olhos, que brilhavam.

"Sério? Você achou Yue?".Yue se levantou e tacou a garrafa de plástico em sua cabeça.

"Não, queria ver essa sua cara aí".Levantou-se, e deixou Nakuru sendo segurada por Eriol.

"Você sabe, que ela é linda sim, e que a primeira coisa que Yue disser, é a que vale Nakuru".Sorriu, a vendo ainda bufar de raiva.

"Só aturo esse **Ahou**, por causa da banda! Vive implicando comigo!" - Nakuru parou e lembrou, com os olhos brilhando, do comentário de Eriol - " Você achou linda?".

"Claro que sim, não sou eu, como toda a banda e todo o público".Nakuru com o olhar perdido: "Vou tomar banho".Murmurou.

"Como eu gostaria de está no **Ofurô, **relaxando e relaxando...".Shoran disse, sentado no chão, do lado da poltrona de Yue, tirando a blusa, verde-oliva.

"Corta essa Li, sua vida é ler e relaxar o tempo todo".Disse em tom de deboche.

"E têm coisa melhor que isso, Eriol? Não, não responda... Reformulo a pergunta... Há coisa melhor que isso, que mulheres e que o show de hoje? Não meu amigo, não há".Disse fechando os olhos, com um sorrisinho malicioso."_Mulheres..."._

"Mulheres é com você mesmo...".Disse Yukito, tirando a blusa branca.

"Ah nem vem! Yue é o mais mulherengo, apesar dessa cara de santo" - Shoran apontava o dedo para o rosto de Yue, que tinha uma sobrancelha tremendo – "É um **Ecchi **de primeira!".Shoran dava risadinha de um jeito perverso, com a mão na boca - "Yue..." -Falou baixinho em seu ouvido - "Me conta o seu segredo...".

Yue abriu os olhos e por fim, disse: "10...".Fazendo Shoran responder instintivamente: "36!".Ficou incrédulo, sentando se novamente no chão: "Realmente eu sou Ecchi".Afirmou sem graça.

"Não disse? 36 mulheres já passaram pela a sua vida, garanhão da grande Dinastia Li!".Disse colocando os óculos, enquanto Li tinha o sorriso brilhante.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente, assustando a todos menos, Yue.

"Estão de papo pro ar? Vamos pessoal, as Vans estão esperando por vocês, para levarem até o aeroporto!".Mizuki recolhia as blusas soadas pelo o chão.

"Tinha esquecido que iríamos, ainda hoje".Disse Yukito, terminando de vestir uma bermuda branca de algodão, ainda sem blusa.

"Quanta canseira, nem tomei banho...".Shoran levantou indo ao outro banheiro do camarim.

"Se eu não estiver nos pés de vocês... Dou 10 minutos para os quatro tomarem banho, cadê a...".Quando ela ia perguntar, Nakuru saiu do banho com um enorme sorriso, e brilhando.

"Oiiii **Mama**-chan!" - Disse saltitante - "Veja como estou brilhando e sinta como estou cheirosinhaaaa!".Disse, como um raio, em frente a Mizuki.Os quatros tinham gotas em suas cabeças, mas Shoran foi o primeiro a dá um sorriso maligno, para Eriol que deu para Yukito e que foi retribuindo por Yue.

"Também quero sentir Nakuru-Chan...".Saltitante e inocentemente foi até Shoran, mas se desesperou quando percebeu a armação, os quatros suados a abraçaram.Mizuki sorria.

"**Kono'S Yarou'S! Tasketeee!".**Foi tudo, o que pode gritar, depois, ficou no canto do camarim, agachada e virada para parede, com uma sombra preta em volta.Já não estava tão brilhante.

BR

Depois de 20 minutos...

BR

"Te vejo por lá?".Eriol estava a sós no corredor com sua noiva, acariciando seu rosto.

"Claro que sim, não vejo a hora, acredita que já estou com saudades?".Tomoyo fechou os olhos sentindo o gentil toque de seu noivo, e depois o abraçou carinhosamente.

"Também, quando estiver lá, me liga?" - Não deixou ela responder, se encantava com todos os gestos da namorada, que para ele, era impossível não querer beijá-la a todo o momento.Deu um selinho, que se tornou em um beijo quando ela abriu cuidadosamente a boca, deixando que os lábios de seu noivo, lhe fizesse sentir, o que sempre sentia, quando o beijava.Um amor grande e inexplicável.Ela interrompeu o beijo, o lembrando que todos esperavam por ele, e sua mãe por ela.

"Amo você, Floquinho".Disse a olhando profundamente.

"Também amo você, Cachorrinho".Riu timidamente e o deixou surpreso.

"Cachorrinho? Pareço com um cachorro?".Perguntou, demonstrando uma falsa indignação, que a fazia rir.

"Você, é meu cachorrinho".Caminhavam até o final do corredor, deram um rápido beijo e soltaram as mãos, e viram todos ao lado de fora, conversando e os esperando.

"Hummmm... Vocês estão namorando!".Nakuru surgiu atrás dos dois, para o susto de ambos, os deixando sem jeito.

Eriol se despediu do pai, que ficou encarregado de cuidar de Spi, já que a Turnê não daria tempo para isso, pois seriam dias corridos.Depois de olhar para a noiva, entrou na Van preta, com os vidros escuro, seguido por Nakuru.Faltava Shoran e Yukito, que terminavam de darem autógrafos, a alguns empregados do Estádio e a fãs por detrás do cercado de arame.O carro foi ligado, e os dois entraram apressadamente, sentando se atrás de Eriol e Yue.

"Cada gatinha...".Disse Shoran batendo o cotovelo, em Yukito que balançava a cabeça, positivamente.

Nakuru abraçada ao travesseiro de golfinho estava deitada no colo de Mizuki, que acariciava sua cabeça.A tinha dito, que ficou muito orgulhosa pela a canção, deixando ela feliz.

Yue atrás, olhava pela a janela, sentado ao lado de Eriol, seus pensamentos certamente, estavam em Tomoeda, Eriol o olhou dizendo: "Estamos quase lá...".

"Quase... Esse é o problema. Tranqüilidade me faz falta".

"_Os problemas chegam, um dia, eles chegam..."._As palavras de seu avô, veio em seus pensamentos.

Depois de as cincos vans, chegarem ao aeroporto, alguns compravam alguma coisa, outros iam para o avião exclusivo da banda.Os já acomodados, se preparavam para dormir ou conversavam entre si, como Shoran, Eriol e Yukito, que conversavam e riam, com os amigos supervisores, técnicos, assistentes e o produtor, todos sentados no final do avião.

Rika, acompanhada por Chiraru, Nakagaws, Mizuki e as mulheres que trabalhavam com a banda, entraram no avião.Terada se despediu dos amigos indo até a esposa, que estava sentada na poltrona bem à frente.

"Sempre espero esse momento, pra ter o amor da minha vida, quietinha ao meu lado".Disse se sentando ao seu lado, lhe dado um beijo em sua bochecha corada.Levou a mão ao rosto do marido, e o beijou carinhosamente.

"Aiii o amorr!".Suspirou Chiraru com Nakagaws ao seu lado, que sorria observando os dois.

"Pra onde nos vamos mesmo?".Perguntou a amiga, cortando os suspiros dela.

Yue estava sentando ao fundo do avião, deu até logo para o amigo com quem conversava e se acomodou para dormir.Fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça no vidro.Nakuru vinha andando praticamente dormindo em pé, olhou para ele, e o confundiu com Mizuki, sentando ao seu lado.Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, o fazendo acordar e tomar um susto por vê-la.Pensou em gritar com ela, mas viu sua expressão serena, e deu um meio sorriso, um pouco corado.

"Eles formariam um belo casal, se não se odiassem tanto...".Disse Mizuki, sentando-se ao lado de Eriol.

"O ódio, é uns dos sentimentos mais próximos do amor, esqueceu?".

Todos obedeciam à aeromoça, que os pedia que se acomodasse, pois o avião já iria decolar.Shoran passou por ela, sussurrando com a voz rouca e irresistível: "Docinho, não quer pedir alguma coisa só pra mim? Meu beijo, por exemplo...".Galanteava, mas ficou sem graça, com os olhares de represálias, de Mizuki, deixando a aeromoça vermelha.

"Pra onde estamos indo mesmo?".Disse abrindo um refrigerante.Mizuki puxou sua orelha.

"Pode parar de galantear as mulheres deste avião! Não quero ouvir reclamações! -O soltou e o viu com cara de dor - "Estamos indo para Tóquio, vá se sentar".

"Sim Mama...".Shoran ainda pegava na orelha vermelha, andou até seu lugar e se sentou.

"Tóquio, Yukito".Resmungou.

"Andou cantando as aeromoças novamente? -Sorriu com a cara brava dele - "Tóquio?"- Levantou o braço com a mão fechada, deixando o amigo a balançar a cabeça, e disse - "Tóquio, aqui vamos nos!".Yukito escutou a conversa de Chiraru e Nakagaws atrás de si, e de um jeito discreto, observou Nakuru e seu irmão Yue, dormindo lado a lado.Ele os fitava sem nenhum sorriso.

BR

BR

BR

Continua...

BR

BR

BR

-----Quem gostou levanta a mão!o.Hihihihihi...Gostaram?Sim, sim, não, não?Comentem e façam uma simples e mediante escritora, feliz!X;D.Vamos lá pessoal!O q custa?Hihihihihihi.

Ebaaaaa, a banda vai pra Toquioooo!o/.Eu é q não ia ficar segurando o safado do Shoran (Na minha historia!) em outros lugares, longe de Sakura!Daí ia ser muita enrolacion e embromecion!

Musicas: **As If In Dream**-L'arc en Ciel, umas das bandas que eu adoroooo!Ouçam essa musica, é muito bonitinha!**1000 Words**-Koda kumi, adoro a voz dessa mulher!É bem diferente.É uma linda canção, que combinou com o momento, á vim ser explicado.

Fiquei empolgada com esse capitulo, que já to pensando em fazer o outro, pra não esquecer a idéia!X;).

Eu agradeci por mensagens, mas msm assim quero agradecer novamente, por cada comentário que me fez ter um sorrisão no rosto!Não deixem de comentar nesse Capitulo!Please!

kalilah

Hikari Nakao

Miss of Darkness

cleopatra-cruz

Aninha D.H.K. Li

sakura soryu

A.C. Lennox

Cah: Gostou?Espero que sim!Comente please!X;)))

**_Itai:_**Aii!

**_Bakayarou: _**Idiota, babaca.

**_Arigato: _**Obrigada

**_Onegai: _**Por favor. (Sempre confundo com Gome ne...¬¬)

"**_Watashi_** **_Ikisho...": _**"É vamos lá...".

**_Ikuzo:_** Vamos lá!

Konban wa: Boa noite

**_Sugoi_:** Legal! Incrível!

**_Doshitano_:** Qual é o problema?

**_Doshite:_** Por quê?

**_Mama:_** Mamãe

**_Ahou:_** Imbecil, Babaca

_Ofurô:_ Banho típico Japonês _Ecchi_: Pervertido 

"**_Kono'S Yarou'S! Tasketeee!":_** "_Seus idiotas! Socorooo!"_

**_Kirei:_** Lindo, linda.

_Empolguei-me nas palavras japonesas._..

P.s: É a segunda vez que coloco a Nakagaws em historia minha.Pra quem não sabe quem é, é uma menina que era apaixonada pelo Touya, faz até uma peça de teatro com ele, em que ele é a Bela Adormecida.Achei ela muito fofa, e não esqueci mais dela.Te a próxima!


	3. Heya 502

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo 7:15**

br

"Prestem bastante atenção... Takahashi Kazuo, Shiyuki Ryu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sassano Kaoro, Sasagawa Yukina, Sassano Kitsune e Rino Yume, ficaram com o andar dos supervisores, técnicos e outros responsáveis da banda. Esta outra lista, ficaram responsáveis pelo o andar da banda: Takaya Aoshi, Toshio Sato, Chiba Mamoru, Minoru Megumi, Kao Rey, Shiyuki Yoko, Hisakawa Miyu e Kinomoto Sakura" - A senhora, elegantemente vestida, colocou a ficha em baixo do braço, ajeitando os óculos, dizendo - "Não quero falhas, não quero reclamações, falem somente no caso de alguém lhes perguntar algo, sem pedidos de autógrafos ou fotos e não quero mal-atendimento. Quero tudo, ultrapassando a perfeição. Ouviram bem?". Tinha uma expressão arrogante olhando para os empregados que diziam "Sim". Era a supervisora das camareiras e dos garçons do _Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo_, considerado o mais famoso da capital. Era lá, que a maioria dos políticos, presidentes, artistas, cantores, bandas de outros paises ou do mesmo, se hospedavam.

"Estão dispensados!".Disse com a voz rude, saindo da salinha de reunião dos funcionários.

Sakura respirou fundo, morria de medo dela, ela tinha o olhar tão frio, que lhe causava calafrios.

A vendo ir, andou em passos lentos até a sua amiga, que sentada em um sofá branco, continuava petrificada, por certamente saber que a banda viria para o hotel. Os outros empregados saiam, conversando entre si.

"Tudo bem Naoko-chan?". Sakura ajoelhou-se , e olhou para a amiga, que ainda era uma pedra.

"Que emoção Sakura-chan! Eles vão vim para cá!" -Ela abraçou sua amiga, a assustando, depois a soltou, abaixando a cabeça, e disse baixinho - "Poxa, pena que não vou vê-los bem de perto..." – Levantando a cabeça rapidamente, assustou mais uma vez a amiga, a abraçando novamente, aquela mudança de humor sempre a assustava - "Mas você irá! Que sortuda que você é, Saki!".

"Ah Naoko-chan, você não ouviu o que a Generala disse? Até esqueceu de dizer, que não era permitido respirarmos, quando estivéssemos perto deles". Ficou em pé, e cruzou os braços, com a cara fechada.

Naoko deu uma risada tímida entre a mão direita, e disse:

"Ah, mas não ligue muito para o que ela diz! Como você é nova aqui, vou lhe contar um segredo..." - Levantou e puxou delicadamente a amiga pelo o braço, e dizendo em seu ouvido - "Não costumamos obedecer-la...". Sakura sorriu, e lembrou sua amiga dos afazeres, as duas saíram da sala com andares apressados em direção ao elevador.

A banda chegaria por volta das 8:00 hrs, como a supervisora havia dito, e por isso, todos deveriam se apressar em arrumar todos quartos.

"Estou tão cansada... Queria tanto que a Megumi-chan não estivesse doente, daí poderia descansar...".Sakura subia o elevador junto de sua amiga, e do velho senhor Aoshi, que era responsável pelo o elevador.

"Me desculpa Sakura-chan... É culpa minha, você trabalhou tanto ontem...".Disse com um fio de voz e a cabeça baixa.

"Claro que não é Naoko-chan! Você me ajudou sim!" - Sakura colocou a mão em seu ombro – "Acontece que você estava tão emocionada, que esqueceu disso...". Sorriu, fazendo a amiga sorrir também.

"Este hotel, está um caos por causa dessa banda, nunca subi tantas vezes para o ultimo andar...".Disse o senhor, chamando a atenção das duas.

"Senhor Aoshi, Kisu's é uma banda maravilhosa! O senhor, nem imagina o quanto eles cantam maravilhosamente bem! Ou imagina?".Naoko o olhou e viu balançando a cabeça, negativamente. Sorrindo, se pós ao seu lado, e começou a lhe falar sem intervalos dos integrantes, imitava cada um, de um jeito engraçado, fazendo Sakura sorrir, e o senhor Aoshi, a ter gotas em sua cabeça.

Um suspiro ficou no lugar do sorriso, desde do ultimo feriado, que não via sua família. Sentia saudades absurdas, mas estava decidida, que as férias tão aguardada, iria curti-la ao lado das pessoas que tanto lhe faziam falta. E não mudaria de idéia, nem sobre tortura.

"Não é Sakura-chan?".

"O quê?".Sakura olhou para trás, vendo a amiga sorridente. Não havia escutado uma palavra sequer.

"Falei para o senhor Aoshi, que você vai ser uma das pessoas, que estarão responsáveis pelo o andar da banda, e quem sabe, você não consegue um autografo para mim. Você é a minha melhor amiga e sabe, o quanto gosto deles, não é?".Naoko dizia, com as mãos para trás, olhando para o chão, onde o "riscava" com o pé esquerdo.

"Claro Naoko-chan!". Sakura sorriu, não se dando conta, de que havia respondido aquilo para a frase inteira e não somente para a questão de Sakura ser sua melhor amiga e por saber do "amor" dela pela a banda.

Olhou para frente, mas engoliu seco: "_Conseguir autógrafos deles?"._A porta do elevador foi aberta, e Naoko saiu saltitante e muito contente, fez um "V" com os dedos e disse:

"Vou querer do Eriol-kun! Vê se pega do Yukito-kun, ou então do Shaoran-kun para você! **Matta ne**!".Dizendo isso, desfez o "V" e deu tchau. Sakura tentou concluir a frase: "**Chotto matte!"**, mas a porta foi fechada, a fazendo suspirar novamente, mas desta vez, de nervosismo: "_Aiaiaiaiai o que vou fazer?"._

"Que missão, em **Chibi**?".O senhor Aoshi, ria baixinho.

"**Hai...**".Disse com um sorriso sem graça, o elevador, parou no trigésimo segundo andar, e nele, entrou um rapaz atrapalhado, trazendo consigo varias toalhas de banho e de rosto.

"Oi Cerejeira..." - Disse o dono de uma voz melodiosa, junto do sorriso simpático. O bonito rapaz sorridente, olhou em seguida para o senhor Aoshi, o cumprimentando também. Sakura corou e olhou para o lado, a gentileza dele sempre a desconsertava...

"Olá Darien, quer dizer Mamoru-chan...".Disse ainda olhando para o lado.

"Pode me chamar de Darien, Cerejeira. Já falei, que gosto deste nome..." -Sorriu (com os olhos fechados)- "Estou trabalhando o dobro hoje, tudo por causa dessa banda, vamos ficar no mesmo andar não é?".

"Sim!Você não quer ajuda com estas toalhas?".Perguntou, finalmente olhando para ele.

"Não precisa cerejeira ambulante! Estou agüentando segura-las". Sorriu, e ela também.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa, depois de sua amiga, a lhe fazer se sentir bem naquele hotel. Quando Naoko não pode, foi ele quem a ajudou no processo de se acostumar ao hotel luxuoso e suas vastas regras.

Por ser tão gentil e possuidor de uma beleza descrita pelos os cabelos pretos, pele branquinha, olhos azuis intensos e um sorriso meigo, sempre era alvo de muitos olhares, inclusive os de Sakura. Mas os dela, nunca foram de amor ou algo do tipo, eram de ternura, ele lhe lembrava muito ao seu irmão mais velho.

A diferença é que: Darien é sempre gentil com ela, o que a faz ficar vermelha, já Touya, adora pegar em seu pé.

Mamoru, seu nome verdadeiro, a considera muito como uma irmã, e sempre procurava a ajudar de algum modo, seja nos afazeres ou em conselhos...

"Mas não parece...".Sorriu, apontandp para umas das toalhas que escorregavam de suas mãos, e ela colocou de volta pegando a metade das toalhas, deixando Mamoru sem jeito.

"Não precisava Cerejeira!".Sorriu.

"Sei, mas mesmo assim faço questão de ajudar!" – Sakura olhou de relance, para a sua mão, e viu a aliança - "Como vai Serena-chan?". Perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

"Usako, está como sempre. Bobinha e atrapalhada!". Sakura sorriu ao lembrar da primeira vez que a tinha visto.

Ela havia ido ao Hotel, encontrar-se com ele. Assim que entrou, tropeçou no grande tapete do Hotel, caindo com tudo no chão, chamando atenção de quem estava lá dentro.

Depois já de pé, levou outra queda ao tropeçar na mala deixada por um hospede distraído, bem a sua frente, ele lhe pedia desculpas a ajudando a levantar. Naquela noite, Mamoru foi até ela, sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando ao ver-la, enquanto ela sem jeito, fazia as reverencias repetidas vezes. Foi nessa noite que ficou conhecendo a loirinha, de quem Mamoru tanto falava, elogiava e amava.

"Queria muito revê-la...".Disse ainda sorridente. Darien retribuiu seu sorriso:

"Ela também, se Serena não fosse loura, diria até, que vocês seriam irmãs".Ficou pensativo, lembrando das atrapalhadas da noiva e comparando com as de Sakura e a mesma, não entendia a comparação.

O elevador finalmente parou no 40º andar .Os dois se despediram do senhor Aoshi, e caminharam juntos pelo o corredor das diversas portas, dos quartos luxuosos do hotel.

* * *

_Recepção do Hotel..._

br

"**Ohayo**... Gostaria de me hospedar, a reserva já foi feita...".A elegante moça tirava os óculos escuros, colocando-os na bolsa.

Tinha cabelos pretos compridos soltos, olhos de uma cor estranha, eram da cor castanho, mais eram tão claros, que pareciam ser vermelhos. Vestia um vestido costumeiro da China, de cor branca, mas com pequenas flores vermelhas, amarelas e rosas, desenhadas nela.

"**Ohayo** Senhorita... Seu nome, por favor?". Disse o recepcionista depois de acordar e parar de admirar a beleza dela.

"Meiling Li".Disse rispidamente, observando o hotel e sua decoração em si.

"Sim... Está aqui sua reserva". Ele chamou o carregador de malas, e o deu a chave da suíte dela - "Seja bem vinda ao nosso Hotel, obrigado pela a preferência".Disse fazendo as reverencias, ela apenas deu um meio sorriso, em seguida dando as costas, seguindo o carregador.

"_Que mulher linda..."._Murmurou.

"Hei você...".O carregador que ia a sua frente, parou e olhou para trás.

"Pois não, senhorita?".

"A banda Kisu'S, já está hospedada neste hotel?".Perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Não senhorita, eles ainda não chegaram".Respondeu, vendo ela andar lentamente, passando por ele.

"E que horas eles chegam?".Perguntou de costas.

"Não sei dessa informação, quem sabe é o gerente do hotel".Ela deu um meio sorriso e olhou com o rabo do olho.

"Vou precisar de uma certa ajuda, enquanto eu estiver aqui. Você está disposto a ser esta ajuda? As gorjetas serão bem gordas...".O carregador engoliu seco, surpreso com aquela proposta, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

* * *

**Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio: 07:30**

br

"Pessoal acordando, já chegamos em Tóquio há muito tempo!". Disse o produtor Yoshiyuki Terada com a esposa Rika, ao seu lado, que batia palmas, na esperança de acordar todos de uma vez só.

Shaoran se levantava, espreguiçando se e indo até o banheiro do avião, Yukito ao seu lado, colocava o óculos, bocejando.

Mizuki e Eriol já haviam acordado assim que o avião posou e por isso, tinham descido e indo tomar café na lanchonete do Aeroporto. Os outros que trabalhavam com a banda, acordavam e saiam do avião.

Yue abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com Nakuru o fitando, sem saber, os dois tinham acordado ao mesmo tempo, e se entreolhado também. Nakuru se levantou em um pulo só, demonstrando o susto que havia tomado.

"O que você está fazendo aí, Baka!?".Perguntou mal-humorada, com as duas mãos na cintura e vermelha, olhando para ele que esfregava o olho direito.

"Sentado, está cega?". Espreguiçavasse, deixando Nakuru bufando de raiva.

"Bakaaaa! Me refiro, o porque de você está sentado no lugar da mama Mizuki!".Yue a fitou por alguns minutos e balançando cabeça de reprovação, saiu dali, a deixando a ver navios.

"Volta aqui!".Apertava a mão de raiva e cerrava os dentes enquanto o via sair do avião, nem se deu conta de que alguém havia se aproximado.

"Bom dia Nakuru-chan...".Disse Yukito, fazendo com que ela mudasse de feição, e abrisse um belo sorriso.

"Bom dia Yukito-chan! Dormiu bem?".

"Sim, como foi acordar ao lado do meu irmão?".Perguntou rindo.

"Seu irmão é um baka! Dormiu na poltrona da Mama Mizuki, só para me irritar em ver a cara dele logo pela manhã!".

"Nakuru-chan... Foi você mesma, que sentou ao lado dele ontem, provavelmente o confundiu com a Mizuki, por está dormindo em pé".Dizendo isto, a feição de raiva se desfez e a de surpresa tomou conta de si. Ficou pensativa tentando certamente lembrar, do ocorrido.

br

_Minutos depois..._

br

Todos já haviam lavado o rosto e descido do avião. Comiam tranqüilamente alguma coisa na lanchonete, a hora em que eles chegariam em Tóquio e quando, não foi divulgado para a imprensa, por isso não havia multidão de fãs a espera deles.

"**Onegaishimasu**... Poderia me dar um autografo?".Uma menina, aparentando ter 7 anos, estendia o papel e a caneta para Yue, que estava sentado com os olhos fechados, em umas das cadeiras do aeroporto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e ficou ereto na cadeira, antes estava com a perna em cima da outra, e meio que deitado.

"Qual é o seu nome?".Perguntou pegando o papel e a caneta, não olhando para ela.

"Me chamo **Aiya**!". Respondeu rapidamente, com um grande sorriso.

Yue levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, antes de assinar, disse:

"Gostei do nome, é o mesmo nome da minha avó..." -Um sorriso em seu rosto, era raro de se ver, e a garotinha estava presenciando esta raridade - "Por você ser linda e ter o nome dela, vou fazer uma dedicatória especial para você".A menina pulava de felicidade e enquanto ele escrevia no papel, ainda sorrindo.

"Olha lá, Yue esta sendo simpático, pela a primeira vez na vida". Disse Nakuru o vendo pelo o vidro transparente, sentado na cadeira em frente à lanchonete. Estava sentada , com todos em volta.

"Nakuru-chan, diz aí a verdade, você tem uma queda pelo Yue, não é?". Shaoran empurrava a xícara de chá, para o centro da mesa e depois colocava os óculos escuros. Nakuru se engasgou e fez uma cara de "morte ao Shoran", o que o deixou com gotas e um certo medo.

"**Nan da yo?** Eu gostar do Yue? Só se estivesse louca!". Falou olhando para o lado, cruzando os braços. Todos a olhavam com uma certa desconfiança, quando ela percebeu, os encarou e todos disfarçavam, uns assobiavam, outros conversavam entre si.

"_Gostar do Yue... Hum... Prefiro gostar de cebolas de todos os tipos!". _Murmurou para si, vendo Yue acariciando a cabeça da menina que se foi, o deixando com um sorriso que chamava a atenção dela.

Ele percebeu o olhar e retribuiu a olhando intensamente, ela não sabe a razão, mas estava vermelha, nunca reparou que seu olhar era hipnotizante. Ele próprio, cerrou os olhares, dando língua, e ela fez o mesmo. Ele soletrou: "**M-a-j-o". **O que a deixou com a veia pulsando.

"_**Nikui!"**_Disse, deixando os que estavam ao seu lado sem entender nada.

"**Hayaku **pessoal! Só faltam somente nós, todos já foram para o Hotel!".Mizuki pousou o olhar em seu relógio e se levantou da mesa, indo até o caixa pagar pela a refeição.

"Não vejo a hora de relaxar totalmente".Shaoran levantou-se, esticando as costas.

"Você só relaxa mesmo, quando consegue telefone de alguma mulher...".Disse Yori, uns dos técnicos de som, que terminava o suco. Shaoran deu um leve soco em seu ombro, abaixou o óculos e piscou:

"Confesso, que isso ajuda muito a relaxar". Recolocou o óculos escuro, e saiu da lanchonete com o sorriso mais maléfico que tinha.

"Quanto mais ele é chamado de mulherengo, mas ele se exibe...".Disse Yukito, falando a todos, com gotas na cabeça.

* * *

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo 7:40**

br

Sakura conferia uma das suítes de luxo do hotel, riscava no pequeno pedaço de papel, o que já havia feito. A cama já estava feita, a lembrança do hotel, para os hospedes, já estava em cima dela, moveis todos impecáveis e brilhantes, banheiro cheiroso aparentando ter sido feito, no dia anterior... Sorriu ao constatar que o primeiro quarto, dos 3 que ela iria arrumar, estava perfeito.

O ruído dos pássaros, sobrevoando o céu límpido, chamou sua atenção, e a fez ir ate o parapeito, o abrindo. Umas das recompensas em trabalhar ali, era poder ver a cidade de Tóquio do alto, cada vez que quisesse, sem pagar nada, a melhor vista era de seu trabalho.

Não saía muito, além de economizar, para fazer a viagem tão sonhada, ficava em casa estudando a maior parte do tempo. O motivo de ter indo para Tóquio, era entrar para a Universidade de lá, conhecida como Toudai, o que não era uma tarefa fácil, pois em cada 20 japoneses que terminaram o colegial, 19 deles, queriam passar nela, e por isso agarrava se aos livros a todo o instante. O único problema é que ela não sabia, o que queria fazer.

A porta foi aberta, mas Sakura continuava pensativa, olhando para Torre de Tóquio, não percebendo que uma pessoa havia entrado no quarto, e isso chamou atenção da própria.

"Cerejeira?".Mamoru andava em direção a ela. Sakura virou-se sorrindo, e ele se pôs ao seu lado.

"Ás vezes esqueço que moro em um lugar tão bonito...".Ele disse.

"Faz tempo que não vou a Torre de Tóquio...".Ainda tinha seu olhar fixo para lá.

"Ah por que não falou antes? Usako, eu e as amigas dela, iremos amanhã lá! Não gostaria de vim conosco?".Sakura abriu um enorme sorrindo, mas depois se desfez, lembrando dos estudos.

"Não sei... É que tenho que estudar, a prova da Toudai está quase perto".

"Disse bem, QUASE perto, vamos lá Sakura-chan, amanhã é o nosso dia de folga, e não me diga que vai querer ficar no seu apartamento estudando!" -Sakura ia falar algo, mas ele a interrompeu - "Sem mais, você irá e assunto encerrado, chamamos a Naoko também, não tenho dúvidas de que será divertido, agora..." -Mamoru ofereceu seu braço sorrindo - "Vamos senhorita, o trabalho por aqui, ainda não acabou".Sakura aceitou sorrindo.

* * *

8:00 em ponto, e finalmente a banda já havia chegado ao Hotel que ficava próximo ao aeroporto. Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru, Rika, Chiraru, Mizuki, Yamazaki e Nakagaws aceitavam o convite do gerente para conhecer o Hotel, alguns membros da equipe de produção também, mais uns, decidiam se iriam ou se subiam. 

Shaoran pegou a chave, e decidido foi para o elevador. Yue avistou uma pessoa conhecida no hotel, e resolveu segui-la, sumindo da vista de todos.

"Calor não?". Shaoran estava encostado na parede do elevador, com as mãos nos dois bolsos, da calça comprida, ainda usava os óculos escuros, olhando para os números dos andares, que se passavam.

"Sim, mas existe dias piores, que este".Disse o senhor Aoshi, com um sorriso por detrás dos olhos fechados.

"Trabalha muito tempo neste hotel?". Notando a idade que o senhor aparentava, perguntou.

"Sim, rapaz, há muito tempo".-Shaoran notou o sorriso - "Espero que aprecie e que goste daqui, mesmo sabendo que não ficará, por muito tempo".

"Como o senhor sabe?".

"Certamente, você deve ser uns dos integrantes da banda, como é mesmo o nome..." -O senhor colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima: "Ki... Kishu, Kega, kikai... Ah! Lembrei é **Kenshi!". **Shaoran abaixou a cabeça e caiu gotas...

"_Espadachim, não tem nada a ver em ser , nome de uma banda_" -Pensou consigo, e imaginou os cinco vestidos de espadachim, caindo mais uma gota por essa imaginação, lembrou de corrigir o nome - "É Kisu'S, senhor".

"Ah sim, sim, sim! Estou ficando velho".Suspirou inconformado.

Shaoran suspirou também, mas era de impaciência por não chegar nunca ao 40º andar, não que o senhor Aoshi estivesse o incomodando, mas é que queria muito, tomar um rápido banho e dormir.

Com o pensamento longe, não percebeu que já havia chegado.

"Rapaz? Já chegamos".Shaoran levantou a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

"Até que enfim, obrigado Senhor...?".

"Aoshi, se cuide rapaz". Disse o próprio, fazendo as reverencias, e Shaoran retribuiu.

A porta foi fechada, e ele deu as costas, tirando a chave, do quarto, do bolso: "502".

Ele caminhou, olhando para as portas dos quartos. Para ele, parecia que não havia ninguém além dele naquele andar, comparou aquele momento, com a cena de um filme de terror, em que ele era o ator principal.

br

_Pensamento dele:_

"_Cena 1, Tomada 1: "O Andar Amaldiçoado". Estrelando: Shaoran Li, Gravandooo!"._

_Shaoran andava lentamente, escutando os seus próprios passos, olhou mais uma vez para a chave em sua mão, que lhe levaria até a mocinha em apuros. O clima do corredor era sinistro, sentia que em qualquer hora, seria atacado por espíritos atormentados, que viviam ali. Engoliu seco e continuou a sua caminhada, que parecia não ter fim._

_Foi quando, o barulho de passos, o fez olhar para trás. Era o homem Zumbi, que trazia consigo toalhas sugadoras de almas, que impediam de ver o seu rosto horrível. Shaoran não correu, ficou lá, parado, esperando a criatura horrenda vim, em sua direção._

_Foi então, que ela parou, e lhe perguntou, com a voz mais assustadora possível:_

"_Posso ajudá-lo senhor?".Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, e disse:_

"_Estou procurando este quarto...".Mostrou o numero da chave, para a "criatura" que havia colocado as toalhas para o lado, mostrando seu rosto._

_Pensamento em Pausa..._

br

"Ah essa suíte, fica bem ali na frente".Disse Mamoru educadamente apontando. Shaoran agradeceu com um gesto e continuo andando.

br

_Pensamento Play..._

_Depois de ter escutar a informação do monstro-informante-carregador-de-toalhas-sugadoras-de-almas, continuou andando, olhou para trás e viu o monstro entrando em um quarto._

_Lá estava ela, finalmente, havia chegado.Antes de ir até a porta, a observou e pegou a chave de seu bolso. Sim, ele havia conseguido, colocou a chave na fechadura, mas o bater da porta o assustou..._

_Pensamento Apagado..._

br

"Gome ne...".Falou a camareira sem jeito, que saia da suíte ao lado, e ele se recompôs e não disse nada, só em pensamento...

"_Tenho que parar de ler livros de terror"_.Gotas caíram e deu um longo suspiro, abrindo a porta.

Não havia nenhuma mocinha em apuros amarrada e desesperada ali dentro. Colocou a chave em um cômodo próximo a porta, observou a suíte, gostando do que via.

Moveis que chegavam a brilhar, cama bem arrumada, a vista parecia ser umas das mais belas, tapetes, cobertores, quadros, tudo de ótima qualidade. Sentou-se na cama, e ficou emocionado pela a cama ser macia, do jeito que ele gosta, e começou a tirar a roupa, antes iria tomar um banho rápido, a prioridade mesmo era dormir.

* * *

_No quarto 500..._

br

"Obrigada por está me ajudando Mamoru-chan".Disse Sakura que segurava a concha da cama de um lado, Mamoru do outro, a colocando na cama.

"De nada, é o mínimo que posso fazer, ainda falta algum quarto?".

"Não, não... Com esse aqui, o 501 e o 502, já terminei por hoje. O que falta é esperar essa banda chegar neste andar, para ficar somente a serviço deles, e você já terminou?".

"Sim, estou faminto, vamos comer alguma coisa?".

"Claro". Sakura colocou a lembrança do hotel na cama, mas notou que tinha uma a mais, na pequena cesta que carregava, não havia esquecido de pôr uma no quarto anterior, pois acabará de sair de lá e concluiu logo que seria no 502 - "Aiaiaiaiai, esqueci de colocar essa lembrança na suíte 502, vá indo na frente Mamoru-chan, vou deixar isso lá". Disse ela pegando a cesta, o vendo abrir à porta.

"Tudo bem, até logo".Sakura se despediu dele, o vendo pegar o elevador.

Decidida e sem medo algum foi até o quarto,antes olhou para o relogio em seu pulso, e torceu para que não tivesse chegado ninguém. Abriu a porta, suspirou aliviada, pois não havia sinais de que tinha alguém.

Notou que a concha da cama, estava meio amassada e ajeitou, colocou a lembrança lá, e sorriu depois de um suspiro_: "Tudo perfeito!"- _Avistou o roupão de hospedes, fora do lugar_- "Hum? O que este roupão, faz na cadeira?". _A cadeira ficava perto da sacada, indo até lá o pegando, foi quando escutou uma voz, e ficou arrepiada.

Lembrou que uma vez, que Naoko lhe contou que aquele andar era mal assombrado, e Sakura morria de medo de fantasmas.

Ela engoliu seco, a voz estava decifrável parecia que vinha do banheiro, inclusive a porta que dava para lá, estava aberta.

A voz era apenas um sussuro, devidamente alto, harmonizada perfeitamente. A única coisa que Sakura descobriu era que pertencia de um homem, e que aquela voz era maravilhosa...

br

**I lose control  
togireta kokoro sotto kaze ni sarawarete boku wa ten o aogu ·**

**I lose control  
fusagarete yuku anata sae kizukazu ni kowashite shinai sou  
Good-morning Mr. FEAR**

br

Shaoran tinha uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, e enxugava seus cabelos com uma toalha pequena. Parou de cantar, quando notou a presença de uma garota, totalmente vermelha,o olhando. Parou também, de enxugar os cabelos.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele disse: "Oi...".

br

br

* * *

continua...

* * *

br 

br

**_PESSOAL CAPITULO CORRIGIDO!Tava cheio de erros.¬¬._**

**_;D 12/10/2007_**

Oiiii pra todo mundo!Quero logo começar agradecendo: Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por todos os recados!Elogios, fiquei muito empolgada na hora de escrever!Continuem comentando!

xonikax Hiwatari:A língua japonesa é muito linda!Aprenda msm, q tenho certeza q vc não vai se arrepender!

cleopatra-cruz:;.Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaa!Continue amando e amando e amando e amando...Hihihihihi

Akina:Meilin já está garantida na historiaa!Hihihihihi.Touya?Ah com certeza!Tento imaginar a historia em anime, depois escrevo.Tudo isso é a vontade q fosse de "verdade" a historia.;)

Miss of Darkness: Se Sakura for decidida, Shoran vai virar um cachorrinho, o mascote da historia.Hihihihihihi.

Rachel:Obrigada pelo o elogio!

Anusca:;).SE encontrarammmmm.o/

CamilinhAaAa

Jullia Pellin

Makiko Souza

Naru Oliveira:Obrigada...Mais sou amadora ainda.

Thaynara-San

SáSá:Tá aqui!

Chiraru

Cíntia Kinomoto maliciosamente

**LEIAM!**

_Os dois links no meu profile, são dois clipes, um da Musica 100 Words, do 2º capitulo, e a outra é Lose Control, do Larc' En Ciel, que Shoran cantou um pedacinho.Vão lááááá!_

_MamoruChiba é sim Darien de Sailor Moon, me deu uma saudade enorme desse anime, daí resolvi fazer um crossover novamente.(Fiz com Chobits em outra historia minha).Espero que tenham gostado._

**Aiya:**Cupido

**Nan da yo:** Que foi que você disse?

**Hayaku: **depressa, rapidamente.

**Majo:** bruxa

**Nikui:** odioso, detestável.

**Onegaishimasu:** por favor.

**Ohayo**: Bom dia

**Matta ne:** até mais/até logo!

**Chotto matte:** Espere aí! Espere um pouco!

**Chibi: **Pequena, pequeno.

**Hai: **Sim

_Até a próxima...Sayonara Bye Bye!_

PESSOAL CAPITULO CORRIGIDO!Tava cheio de erros.¬¬.

;D 12/10/2007


	4. Josei meidosan!

**Lanchonete: TokYo 8:40**

br

"Ai aiai que vergonha..." .Sakura suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando na mesa da lanchonete, que ficava em frente ao hotel ao qual trabalhava.

Seus amigos, Naoko e Mamoru a acompanhavam, eles procuravam a confortar, mas chegavam a conclusão que era inútil, ela não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido.

"Sakura-chan não fica assim, não adianta nada. E como você disse, foi um acidente, não sabia que ele estava lá". Naoko deu o ultimo gole de seu suco de laranja, e a fitava preocupada...

"Desculpe-me Sakura-chan, sei que a culpa de tudo isto é minha, se tivesse lembrado do cara que veio me pedir informação, e ligado uma coisa com a outra, você não estaria desse jeito". Disse demonstrando culpa, olhando para ela que levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Nem pensar Mamoru, mesmo que você tivesse me dito, teria que entrar lá para deixar a lembrança, não se culpe, por favor...". Deu um sorriso, e abaixou novamente a cabeça, na verdade o que a preocupava não era ter entrado no quarto sem saber que tinha alguém ou ter visto o "alguém" apenas de toalha, alias, lembrar deste pequeno detalhe, que chegava a ser IMENSO, fazia suas bochechas esquentarem, outra vez. O que realmente preocupava Sakura, era algo não teve coragem suficiente para contar ao seus seus amigos...

br

_Flashback_

"_Oi...". Disse Shaoran sorrindo maliciosamente._

_As palavras bem que tentavam sair, mas Sakura não abria a boca, estava ruborizada. A imagem dele sem camisa e sua cintura enrolada naquela toalha a desconsertava, com certeza estava nu, e a conclusão disso, a fez virar bruscamente para trás, evitando continuar a vê-lo naquele estado, principalmente o seu corpo másculo e sem dúvida nenhuma bem definido, seu torax rígido e o seu peitoral eram incríveis imãs. Extremamentes perigosos._

_Ele não deixou de notar a surpresa daquela moça._

"_Ah me desculpe estar desse jeito, mas não esperava nenhuma visita, poderia me dar o roupão?"- Shaoran se referia ao roupão que ela tinha em mãos. Ela esticou a mão com ele, e Shaoran se aproximou para pega-lo, deixando ela tensa – "Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, anjo...". A dica de sensualidade escondida naquele tom baixo de voz rouca, a provocou arrepio dos pés a cabeça._

_Tudo o que ele pode notar foi o medo vindo dela, surgindo um sorriso em seus lábios. Depois de pega-lo, foi para o banheiro, vestir o roupão lá._

_Sakura deu um longo suspiro aliviada, pensou logo em se desculpar, afinal, havia quebrado umas das milhares regras daquele hotel, é aquela era a principal. A voz fina e irritante da generala lhe veio em mente: __"Nunca, mais nunca incomode um hospede!E isso se inclui a não entrar em seu quarto sem permissão! Mesmo se o quarto estiver pegando fogo, só entre se o hospede permitir!ENTENDEU KINOMOTO?!"_

_Sakura nem queria estar na própria pele, se a Generala soubesse o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento... Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, virou-se e __foi pedindo desculpas, junto das reverencias, mesmo ele não estando ali:_

"_Sen...Sen...Senhor me desculpa por esse acidente, é que vim deixar esta lembrança que coloquei em sua cama, pois havia esquecido de fazer isto, mas não sabia que o senhor já estava no quarto,foi quando eu vim e a coloquei. Mil perdões, prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente, se o senhor quiser se queixar, o senhor tem todo o direito...".Sakura falava tudo olhando para baixo e sem pausa alguma, quando olhou timidamente para cima o viu sorridente voltando do banheiro, terminando de enxugar os cabelos._

_Não pode parar de constatar o quanto ele era bonito, da cabeça até os pés...Sim, ela reparou nos seus pés, pois olhar todo o tempo para o chão ajudava nisso. Era alto, de presença marcante, cabelos desalinhados, olhos tão penetrantes que estava difícil resistir ao eletrizante olhar._

"_Eu me queixar?Me aparece umas das coisas mais lindas que já vi, de surpresa em meu quarto, e vou me queixar?Nada disso senhorita..."- Ele forçou a vista lendo no pequeno crachá do uniforme dela, seu nome, mas somente disse o sobrenome-" Senhorita Kinomoto, se continuar me visitando assim, vou ficar muito agradecido". Disse por fim, sentando na enorme cama, mas logo se levantou, seu convite insinuativo havia falhado.._

_Sakura já não conseguia mais disfaçar as bochechas vermelhas, balançou a cabeça tentando se desfazer da vermelhidão, continuou a fazer repetidas reverencias, até que sentiu ele chegar mais perto._

"_E então... Por que a gente não esquece isso tudo de uma vez, e nos conhecermos melhor?" - Shaoran se aproximou dela, como um gato, bem sutilmente, e percebeu seu rosto vermelho se encantando ainda mais, ela era tímida, e adorava as garotas tímidas, para ele, era uma conquista mais gloriosa – "O que você acha senhorita Sakura?". Ela enrijeceu quando sentiu o calor do corpo e o aroma provocante que emanava dele, certamente ele havia passado perfume quando foi ao banheiro. Tudo era provocador._

_Como num estralo, levantou a cabeça e o viu aproximando seu rosto bem perto do dela, ficou hipnotizada pelo o olhar dele, e principalmente por aqueles lábios convidativos, mas recobrou a consciência e o resultado disso a faria ficar muito arrependida. _

_Shaoran ficou incrédulo, tão surpreso que nem sentiu a dor daquele tapa em seu rosto. Ela levou a mão até a boca, surpresa, havia batido num hospede, e pior, em um hospede muito famoso, a única coisa que murmurou baixinho foi "Desculpa" e saiu de lá correndo._

_Ele levou a mão até o lado esquerdo do rosto, que estava começando a ficar vermelho: "Essa doeu..."._

_Fim do Flashback_

br

"Ele mereceu mesmo!". Sakura levantou-se da mesa, com o punho fechado, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali, não deixando de fora seus amigos.

"Quem mereceu o quê?". Perguntou Naoko sem entender nada, assim como Mamoru que olhava Sakura, agora sem graça.

"Ahn nada não... Estou com medo de ele reclamar para Generala, se ele fizer isto, estou despedida... um olhar tremulo, Sakura abaixava a sua cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, se isso acontecer, você não vai estar nessa sozinha!". Mamoru engoliu de vez o biscoito de morango e se levantou bruscamente como fez Sakura antes, com a mão fechada e totalmente confiante, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

"É ISSO AE! Eu também estou com você Sakura-chan!". Naoko levantou-se sorrindo, e piscou para a amiga, agora os três em pé, chamavam atenção das pessoas que estavam ali, os olhavam como se fossem ET's entres os seres humanos.

"Obrigada ao os dois, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...". Ela falava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, deixando Mamoru e Naoko emocionados, em questão de segundos, os três se abraçaram chorando, deixando as pessoas da lanchonete, intactas.

* * *

**Hotel 5 Estrelas: TokYo 8:55 -Recepção-**

br

"Então senhorita, as pessoas chamadas Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru, Rika, Mizuki, Yamazaki e Nakagaws foram conhecer o hotel, três deles estão na sala de cinema, o resto, infelizmente, não sei informar, pois..."

"O único que me interessa é o Shaoran!AONDE ELE ESTÁ!?".A voz alterada, fez o simples funcionário, que ligava escondido de um dos telefones da recepção, engolir seco, e sorrir sem graça.

"Ah me desculpe senhorita...Deixe me ver...Só um minuto por favor". Meiling cerrava os dentes de tanta raiva, o seu informante a estava decepcionando, batia o pé esquerdo no chão impaciente pela a demora, perto de chegar ao ponto de desligar e ir ela mesma procurar saber -"Senhorita, ainda está aí?".

"Que pergunta idiota!Fale logo o que quero saber!".

"Err...Me desculpe, o Senhor Shoran está no quarto, ele ligou meia hora atrás já informando que não iria almoçar ao 12:00 no restaurante e pediu que levasse o seu almoço no quarto, parece que mais tarde irá para piscina, não confirmou, deixou pôr confirmar depois, disse que procurava um senhor chamado Eriol, deixou recado para ele..."

"Hum...Não é uma informação das mais importantes, mas você vai receber sua recompensa, agora escute bem, dá próxima vez, seja muito mais ágil, não tenho o dia todo para esperar que você procure informações, as quero prontas!E ele se chama SHAORAN, idiota!"

"Sim...Me...".Ele nem pode terminar, ela desligou em sua cara -"Mulheres independentes... No tempo do meu vovô, que Deus o tenha, não era assim...".Fez cara feia, e dava língua para o telefone.

* * *

**-Restaurante do Hotel-...**

br

"Os senhores, desejam mais alguma coisa?".Perguntou o garçom com um sorriso de satisfação, iria ganhar uma ótima comissão com aquela mesa.

Antes de responder a mulher elegante, levou o garfo aos lábios, mastigou e respondeu:

"Não, não. Vai querer, mais alguma coisa Yue-chan?".Tomou de uma vez o restante do vinho e encarou Yue com os braços cruzados, que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Aiai, sempre mal educado!Não vamos querer mais nada. Mas qualquer coisa lhe chamo". Disse sorrindo, o garçom sorriu fez as reverencias e se foi-"Você nunca vai mudar nê?Cara de lua!".

"Para de me chamar assim, você sabe que detesto com os braços cruzados e com a velha expressão séria.

"Por isso que chamo, a cara que você faz, me diverte".Disse rindo entre a mão direita.

"Até que horas, você vai ficar me enrolando aqui, e não me dizer qual foi o real motivo de sua aparição?".Descruzou os braços, sem paciência alguma e se ajeitou na cadeira, ficando ereto.

"Aparição?Ah Yue-chan, essa palavra lembra a assombração!E eu estou bem viva..."- Deu língua surgiu um sorriso sereno em seus lábios. Pegou a mão de Yue, que estava em cima da mesa, a apertando, o surpreendendo- "Quero agradecer por você nunca ter quebrado a promessa. Sabe, estive muito tempo longe, e todo esse tempo, não parei de pensar nela, você mais do que ninguém sabe, o quanto é difícil...".

"É, eu sei...Mas você sabe que..."

"Que não faz isso por mim?Eu sei, você não cansou de repetir isso, todo esse tempo"- Olhou com o rabo do olho, mas depois sorriu-" Mas enfim, obrigada Yue -chan".

"Hum...De nada AKIZUKI".

"É Ruby!".Sorriu, soltando a mão dele, a moça tinha cabelos longos e vermelhos, vestida elegantemente, ao mesmo tempo que aparentava uma simplicidade. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor do cabelo, mas eram lentes de contato, precisava deles pra enxergar por completo. Ela chamava atenção, podia ser pelo o cabelo, ou certamente, pela a beleza que ela possuía.

"Mas de qualquer forma, entendo você, não sei o que faria se passasse muito tempo longe do baka do Yukito"- Cruzou os braços novamente, e pode ver a risadinha baixa de Ruby-"O que foi desta vez?!".Perguntou com a veia da testa pulsando.

"Você falando assim de Yukito-chan, se contasse isso para alguém, iriam me internar no hospício. Hihihihihi".Yue, levantou bruscamente da cadeira ainda com a veia pulsando, e virou de costas.

"Yue, não se atreva a me deixar aqui sozinha, isso é falta de educação, as damas é que tem q ir primeiro, senta, por favor". Fez uma cara de criança chorona, fazendo Yue por contra a vontade, voltar a se sentar. -"Me desculpa. Eu sei o quanto você ama Yukito-chan, lembro de uma vez quando ele caiu da arvore, e você ficou desesperado..."- Yue continuava com a expressão séria, ela limpou a boca e educadamente pôs o guardanapo ao lado do prato - "Bem, tenho que ir, preciso resolver umas coisinhas aqui em Tóquio, e criar coragem". Ela se levantou, e foi até ele lhe dando um beijo no rosto, o deixando vermelho.

"Já lhe falaram, que você fica uma gracinha vermelhinho?".

"Ahn não enche Nakuru!". Se enganou de nome.

"Hiihihihi...É RUBY .Continue cuidando dela, essa é a nossa promessa". Colocou o óculos escuros antes guardado na bolsa.

"Tudo bem...". Yue, virou o rosto, ainda vermelho, e Ruby se foi.

"Licença senhor, a conta"- Disse o garçom sorridente, Yue com a testa pulsando novamente disse: "Ela saiu sem pagar, o que só ela consumiu!".

* * *

-**Quarto 502- 09:10**

br

Shaoran não havia conseguido dormir, e isso era de se estranhar muito, sentia seu corpo tão pesado, e um cansaço inevitável que o certo seria dormir feito um bebê. Mas não deixava de pensar no que havia acontecido, aquilo foi fora do seu padrão de vida de galanteador, aquele tapa lhe doí até agora.

Conquistou mulheres de todos os tipos, e teve na sua maioria, todas aos seus pés, implorando seu amor, não que se gabasse disso, sempre foi muito educado em dispensa-las, ele somente apreciava a conquista.

Claro que sua vida não foi feita somente de aceitação por parte das presas amorosas, já ouviu poucos "não" sempre ditos de formas arrependidas ou singelas, mas nunca foi desprezado daquela maneira bruta.

Estava deitado na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto, ainda tinha a marca do tapa que havia levado, e pensar nisso o fez sorrir.

"Por que estou sorrindo???"- Se levantou bruscamente da cama, se sentando nela- "Aquela doida! Me deu um tapa, e deve ter espalhado para todo mundo!Se tiver feito isso, vai me pagar com o emprego dela!"- Disse dando um soco na mão aberta. Sua feição mudou novamente, estava sereno- "Até que foi divertido...".

Sorriu ao lembrar de como aquela camareira era tão linda e meiga, parecia uma boneca de tão tímida e retraída que era, seus olhos verdes arregalados quando o viu somente de toalha o fez sorrir feito um bobo. Se divertiu bastante com todas as reações que ela esboçava, mas queria ter prolongado a diversão muito mais e de outro jeito...

Shaoran, despertou-se de seus pensamentos, com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, levantou olhando para o relógio, e pôs o roupão novamente, calçando também pantufas do Pikachu, personagem do anime "Pokemon".

Não se deu o trabalho de ver quem era pelo o olho magico da porta, apenas a abriu, e fechou a cara, quando viu quem era.

"Desculpa a demora, mas só agora rec...". Eriol não completou o que dizia, foi puxado bruscamente, Shaoran pôs somente a cabeça para fora do quarto, olhando para os dois lados do corredor.

Eriol, levantou-se do chão, limpou sua roupa e colocou o óculos: "Estou vendo que o assunto é urgente, o que foi desta vez?".Disse, retirando o óculos o limpando.

Além de colega na banda, Eriol era seu melhor amigo. Considerava muito a todos, mas era o amigo inglês a quem ele escutava. O achava muito maduro, apesar da pouca idade, gostava dos conselhos que recebia, não necessariamente os seguido sempre. Se alguém podia colocar algo na cabeça de Shaoran, este alguém era Eriol, que se esforçava muito para o amigo deixar as conquistas de lado e procurar alguém para ser feliz de verdade, mas isso o chinês não abdicava de jeito algum.

Shaoran fechando a porta do quarto, foi logo falando:

"Você demorou em? Faz meia hora que mandei o recado para você!". Ele estava inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro, com a cara amarrada.

"Bem, como ia dizendo, estava no salão de festas, por isso demorei, mas me diga, por que você está assim?".Recolocou o óculos, e ficou observando o amigo inquieto.

"Por isso!!".Shaoran apontou, para a bochecha esquerda ainda vermelha, Eriol franziu a testa e constatou:

"Hum...Dormiu de mal jeito, e seu rosto ficou desse jeito?Ou você bateu o rosto em algum lugar? Está ficando enxado, é melhor colocar um gelo nisso, se não você..."

"EU LEVEI UM TAPA ERIOL!"- Eriol novamente foi interrompido, e não ficou surpreso, apenas sorriu-"Por que você esta sorrindo?!"-Shoran cerrou os dentes, fechando o pulso viu o sorriso em seu amigo.

"Ora Shaoran, te disse, nem todas as mulheres são iguais, não disse?"- Shaoran sentia que ia explodir de tanta raiva- "Mas quem foi que fez isso?Aposto que andou cantando uma mulher casada ou mais velha".Da raiva passou para a vergonha, Eriol já reagiu daquela forma sabendo do tapa, se soubesse que não foi nenhum tipo dessas mulheres, sera que:

_Pensamento de Shoran:_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!Você levou um tapa de uma menina nova?!HAHAHAHAHAHA!Oh pessoal precisa saber disso!HAHAHAHAHA!". Eriol ria, com a mão na barriga que doía de tanto rir._

_"Eriol-chan, por favor não espalhe!". Disse agachado, "riscando" o chão, com o dedo indicador._

_A porta foi aberta:_

_"Ali pessoal, foi nele que dei um tapa!Huhuhuhuhuhu!". Dizia a camareira acompanhada de vários funcionários que riam, e se surpreendiam._

_"Nossa Sakura!" . Se surpreendia uns, outros a cumprimentavam. _

_"Sakura, você é demais menina!"_

_Eriol e Sakura agora riam lado a lado apontado para ele, assim como todos._

_Pensamento interrompido_

_br _

"Acorda Shaoran!".Disse Eriol, que realmente o acordou- "Então quem foi?".

"Foi uma jovem camareira...".Disse baixinho, olhando para o lado, vermelho

"Uma o que?".

"Jovem camareira..."

"O quê?".Eriol se esforçava pra escuta-lo, sem sucesso.

" Jovem camareira... ".

"Uma o quê?".Eriol possuía uma paciência impressionante, pois perguntava novamente, calmamente. Parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo para decifrar o que o amigo dizia.

"Jovem camareira... "

"Jovem cabeleireira?".Shaoran, foi quem perdeu a paciência, olhou para ele ainda vermelho e disse bemmm alto:

"CAMAREIRA ERIOL, CA-MA-REI-RA!".

"Ah tá..."- Sorriu, e se surpreendeu ao racionar direito-" Caramba Shaoran, você também em?!Galanteando pessoas que estão aqui a trabalho!"- Shaoran tinha os dedos indicadores batendo um no outro- "Hum...Admiro essa menina". Pos a mão no queixo.

"O QUÊ?!Ela me dá um tapa e você a admira?!Que especie de amigo você é?". Falava querendo partir para cima do amigo, de uma maneira engraçada, que continuava com o mesmo sorriso

"Você não vê?Ela têm um emprego simples, e poderia muito bem se encantar por você ser famoso, muitas que você já conquistou tinham bastante dinheiro, outras nem tanto, e ela tudo que fez, foi dar um tapa em seu rosto. Por isso a admiro, mostrou que têm valor, ela disse seu nome?".

"Err...Humm.."-Realmente, mais uma vez, o que Eriol havia falado, fazia sentido...- "Se chama Sakuma, ou Sakume, ou será, Sorata?" Colocou a mão direita detrás da cabeça, sem graça.

"Para variar, não sabe né?"-Disse dando tapinhas, no ombro de Shaoran-" Ahhh ia me esquecendo, hoje a noite, vai haver um coquetel, e nos convidaram para tocar, ofereceram dinheiro, mas Mizuki recusou, já que estamos aqui de graça".

"Hum interessante...E o que iremos tocar?!"

* * *

**Hotel 5 Estrelas:TokYo -****Salão de Festa- 09:20**

br

"O que iremos tocar?!". Nakuru, rabiscava um papel, debruçada no lindo piano cinza, no palco do salão.

Este palco não era tão grande, mas era do tamanho suficiente para caber vários instrumentos, além das pessoas ali em cima. Mizuki, tocava apenas algumas notas, enquanto deixava Nakuru angustiada por não lhe dar a resposta.

O salão era um ambiente tranqüilo com belíssimas decorações de paisagismo, assim como quadros de tudo que se relacionava com a musica. Bem extenso, provavelmente caberia 700 pessoas ali, ou até mais, tinha uma enorme porta, que dava para uma sacada também muito bem decorada, com cadeiras de madeira, vasos de flores, e de bônus a bela vista direta para a torre de Tóquio, famoso cartão postal, estava inclusa.

O enorme movimento por causa do coquetel era notório, haviam decoradores, pessoas encarregados da limpeza, músicos subindo ao palco, enfim vários funcionários do hotel desesperados, para que tudo saísse como a "Generala" queria. ,esas, estavam sendo decoradas, cortinas sendo mudadas, janelas sendo limpas e uma iluminação para ficar na lembrança, tudo de acordo com as ordens dela.

"Não adianta ficar nervosa Nakuru, pensaremos nisso com calma".

"Mas nem ensaiamos Mama... Estou nervosa sim". Continuava a rabiscar o papel, com as músicas que ela acha que daria para tocar.

Yukito também estava lá, mas conversava com uns funcionários do hotel, que se divertiam com ele, mas pararam de rir ao mesmo tempo, e arregalaram os olhos, quando viram o rapaz passar por detrás de Yukito, diziam que era igual a ele.

"Ah ele é meu irmão..."-Virou para vê-lo, e sorriu ao dizer - "Ei Yue, vem aqui". Yue fez cara feia, como sempre, e foi até o irmão.

"Fala". Estava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

"Pessoal, este é meu irmão gêmeo Yue, ele toca guitarra na banda".Todos fizeram reverencias, ele retribuiu, e se foi, deixando todos sem entender nada.

"Nossa, seu irmão é mal educado, desculpa lhe dizer isso...".Disse uma garota de cabelo curto.

"Tudo bem, a família toda acostumou!".Todos riram, e Yue ainda pode escutar, virou e os encarou com um olhar fulminante, fazendo eles congelarem.

"Já sei, que tal, cantarmos alguma musica inédita?".Saltitante Nakuru abriu um sorriso com essa possibilidade, não viu que Yue se aproximava.

"Hum...Pode ser, lá vem Yue, pergunte a ele, o que ele acha da idéia". Mizuki sorriu, e parou de tocar, dando lugar a um dos músicos que lhe fez as reverencias e se pôs em seu lugar.

"Yue o que você acha..."

"Não".

"Mas eu nem..."

"Não".

"Mass...". Nakuru fechou a cara e já ia partir para cima dele, mas foi pega por Mizuki.

"Yue, pare com isso! Nakuru teve a idéia de vocês tocarem uma musica inédita, hoje a noite".

"Hum...Sem ensaio? Só pode ter vindo dessa cabeça oca".Disse de braços cruzados, não ligando por ela tentar lhe bater, mas Mizuki a impedia.

"Seu Baka!Fui a única a me importar com o show de hoje a noite, você nem sabia!Não deu idéias, porque está me criticando?!"

"É divertido!".Deu um meio sorriso, e Nakuru ficou vermelha de raiva.

"Parem já!"- Mizuki deu um grito que assustou a todos, os dois ficaram sem jeito, olhando cada um para o lado- "Quando é que vocês, vão parar de agir feito crianças e conversarem normalmente!?".

"Desculpa Mama...".Disse Nakuru chorosa.

"Estão brigando de novo...Yue para de pegar no pé da Nakuru todo o tempo". Yukito com o grito, resolveu ver o que acontecia, e foi logo repreendendo seu irmão, que continuou olhando para o lado.

"Então acho melhor vocês, decidirem logo, ou então irem descansar e deixar esse pequeno show para lá, acabaram de vir de um show, e pensar em outro...". Mizuki cruzou os braços.

"Tudo bem Mama, acostumamos".Disse Yukito, sorrindo.

"Decidir o quê?". Shaoran junto com de Eriol, se infiltraram na roda formada, observou Mizuki com uma leve expressão de irritação, coisa rara de se ver.

"Decidir o que iremos tocar"-Yukito disse observando Nakuru que agora estava calada-" Nakuru deu a idéia de tocarmos músicas inéditas, mas Yue não concorda por que não ensaiamos"- Ele se aproximou mais de Shaoran apertando os olhos, vendo o rosto vermelho do amigo- "O que foi isso no seu rosto?Dormiu de mal jeito, e seu rosto ficou desse jeito?Ou você bateu o rosto em algum lugar? Está ficando enxado, é melhor colocar um gelo nisso, se não você...". Ele falou exatamente o que Eriol tinha dito horas antes. Eriol se divertia com a situação, rindo discretamente.

"Não foi nada!". Bravo o interrompeu.

"Hum...Mas não iria ter problema, se a música fosse de fácil recordação". Eriol deixou de rir, e colocou a mão no queixo tentando se lembrar de uma, mais atual, que eles pudessem tocar sem grande dificuldades.

"Yue tem razão, não ensaiamos, melhor deixar esta minha idéia para lá".Esses dizeres. surpreenderam Yue, que raramente ouvia Nakuru concordar com ele, percebeu que a chateou, ela estava desanimada, mas forçava um sorriso.

**

* * *

**

Vestiário dos Funcionários -Feminino- 9:40

br

"Tchau Sakuraa-chan!".

"Tchau Rei-chan!"- Ela acenou para a amiga e terminava de tirar o uniforme, finalmente teria um descanso depois de três dias direto no hotel, saia a noite apenas para dormir no apartamento, que por sua sorte não ficava longe dali.

Seu corpo pedia por um bom tempo de descanso, levou a mão até o pescoço que doía, alias, suas costas também, as pernas...Tudo lhe doía.

_"Pareço ter mais idade...". _Sentou no banco que dividia os armários em colunas, e logo tirava o sapato, e quando o fez, massageava os dedos doloridos, trabalhar ali, estava lhe roubando muito de seu tempo, e isso começava a lhe preocupar.

Mas...Pensando bem, só estava daquele jeito, por que substituía sua colega que ficou doente, e as regras do hotel são bem claras, de que ela procure uma substituta, e foi esse o motivo de o trabalho estar sendo dobrado.

Afinal...Quando iria para Tomoeda?Sentia muitas saudades de lá, precisava de férias, mas será que ainda estaria empregada?! O hospede atrevido não lhe saia da cabeça, o jeito que ele conduzia as palavras, sua beleza exuberante, a forma de ele olhar, a simpatia, o sorriso, tudo o fazia ser um perfeito galanteador! E o tapa?!

_"Aiai aiai!Sai de mim, pensamentooo!"._

"Sakura-chan! Que bom que te encontrei!". Disse Naoko ofegante, assustando a amiga, antes perdida em seus pensamentos.

"O que foi, algum problema?!Não me diga que...".Ela pensava no pior, e o pior seria sua demissão.

"Você estava indo para casa é?". Naoko sabia que a amiga estava cansada, e o que ia lhe dizer, a deixaria chateada.

"Sim... Como assim estava?". A palavra "estava" lhe tirou a preocupação, e veio o desanimo.

"Sabe o que é Sakura-chan, acabei de ver a lista das pessoas que ficaram hoje a noite no coquetel e o nome de Megumi-chan está lá..."

"Ahn...Tudo bem".Desapontada recolocava os sapatos.

"Sakura-chan, vá tomar um banho para relaxar, vai te fazer bem"-Sorriu, e ela apenas concordou-" Vou trazer outro uniforme para você, já volto".

"Obrigada Naoko-chan".

"Não há de quê, e não fica assim, vamos estar juntas lá, vou te ajudar o máximo que puder".

Sakura sorriu ainda desanimada, e viu a indo, suspirou lentamente e foi ao seu armário, quando o abriu, viu a foto familia, dela com seus pais e seu irmão.

_"Saudades..."_

O barulho que o celular fez vibrando, em cima do banco, a tirou do olhar fixo para o nada, pegou olhando para ele, abriu um lindo sorriso quando, pela pequena tela, pode ver quem a ligava.

_**"Papai chamando". **_

"Papai, eu estava pensando em vocês!".Atendeu já dizendo.

* * *

**Salão de Festa- 19:25**

br

"Então está decidido, acho melhor todos vocês irem descansar, cuidarei do almoço de todos, anda vão".Mizuki, como uma mãe foi ouvida pelo os filhos obedientes.

Shaoran, tocava uma guitarra imaginária enquanto ia ouvindo Eriol, que certamente lhe lembrava os acordes de alguma musica que iriam tocar, Yukito também se juntou a dupla, e devia ter perguntando algo relacionado a isso também, pois Eriol fazia alguns movimentos do baixo.

"Yue, espera..."- Nakuru vinha andando atrás de Yue, que parou-" Você tem certeza, que vou conseguir lembrar da música? Não, sei, faz muito tempo que a gente não toca ela...". Yue havia dado a idéia de Nakuru cantar uma música que ela havia escrito á muito tempo, e que eles nunca haviam lançando.

"Acredite em você mesmo, tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir".

"Mas..."- Impressionada, engoliu seco e lembrou da pergunta que ia fazer-" Você ainda lembra?".

"Te ajudei nela, lembra?".

Ela sorriu, e ele se virou continuando a andar.

_"Lembro". _Murmurou sorrindo.

* * *

Era um show informal para eles, por isso, não se preocuparam com as roupas, com os arranjos, na verdade seria um show-ensaio, poderia surgir dali, uma vontade de colocar alguma música nova no repertório da turnê, ou não. 

Todos haviam descansado, afinal, o show do dia anterior tinha sido desgastante, mas de uma certa forma, o resultado de todos os seus esforços, importava muito mais, se comparassem ao desgaste. Eram 19hrs, e o show ficou marcado exatamente as 20:00hrs.

Shaoran havia acabado de chegar, por ter ido a piscina a tarde,estava com uma linda pele bronzeada e todo radiante. Tinha esquecido da bofetada por alguns instantes, mas assim que passou funcionárias dali, que recolocavam toda a farta comida da festa, que inclusive ele estava ao lado, o lembrava.

Pensava, se já sabiam do ocorrido, pois algumas as olhavam. Preocupado com essa possibilidade, não notará que o real motivo para aqueles olhares, definitivamente não era o tapa , mas sim a sua beleza , vestia-se com bom gosto e elegância, usando terno preto, blusa de seda por dentro, meio aberta mostrando um pouco de seu peitoral e o cordão que usava.

Ele foi o terceiro a descer, pois Eriol e Mizuki já estavam lá, conversavam com alguns empresários. Não chamava somente atenção das funcionárias, mulheres daquela festa suspiravam.

Nakuru e Yukito, chegaram e feito robos pararam na entrada, tinham os olhos brilhando encantados com a beleza da festa. Havia muitas pessoas elegantes, o que fizeram eles olharem para si, perguntando-se, se estavam mesmo arrumados. Ela vestia um vestido rodado vermelho escuro, com detalhes e um leve decote em "V", ele vestia um terno cinza, simples e confortável.

Shaoran, acenou para eles, e vendo aonde ele estava, foram correndo, a mesa farta de comida, de todos os gostos, era atrativa. Boquiaberto com a falta de educação dos dois, continuou a não perceber que estava sendo observado, e em frações de segundos, Shaoran foi rodeado por essas belíssimas mulheres insinuantes e falantes.

* * *

"Sakura, leve este peru ao molho, sim?".Disse um dos cozinheiros. 

"Sim, tudo bem".Sorriu, pegando a bandeja cuidadosamente. Cansada era pouco, estava exausta, era a quinta bandeja que levava cuidadosamente para o salão, cada uma mais pesada que a outra. Cada vez que ia lá, olhava cuidadosamente para todos os lados, tinha medo de encontra-lo... O hospede enxerido e abusado.

"Aiai, não agüento mais levar essas coisas, estão com um cheiro tão bom!". Naoko voltava, com lagrimas em forma de cachoeiras.

"Farei um prato maravilhoso para vocês duas, no final".Disse Tetsuyo, o cozinheiro, fazendo as duas sorrirem.

"Sakura-chan, quer ajuda?".Perguntou Naoko.

"Não precisa, melhor você fazer uma pausa para parar de desejar estas comidas". Sua amiga sabia como fazer-la rir.

"Impossível...".Olhava com cobiça, para o peru ao molho, e ficou triste quando Sakura colocou a tampa da bandeja cobrindo o peru.

Sakura saiu da cozinha que por uma das portas ficava ligada ao salão, levava o peru com cuidado, sabia que se alguma coisa acontecesse, era do bolso dela que sairia o prejuízo. Ficou parada na porta, e viu que estava mais cheio do que da última vez, ela respirou fundo, ergueu a coluna, ficando ereta, e se foi até a mesa.

"Então como ia dizendo, os salões de festas foram as primeiras coisas que os egípcios fizeram, muitos acreditam que as piramides eram as suas prioridades, mas não era exatamente isso...".Sakura escutou a conversa, e andou lentamente, aquele rapaz parecia ser bastante intelectual, e por um minuto Sakura se sentia mais bem informada.

"Pare de contar suas mentiras!". Uma mulher enforcava o homem, fazendo alguns rirem. Outros não acostumados com aquela cena, se espantavam.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sakura quase cai para trás com o peru, então era mentira?Ela não prestou atenção nas pessoas que estavam naquela roda, e seguiu, tinha um trabalho a cumprir.

"Nossa, isso aqui está muito bom!".Nakuru falava de boca cheia, Yukito apenas colocava tudo que via na boca, feliz da vida.

"Então Sr. Li, você estará disponível depois da festa?". A mulher insinuante, filha do juiz que se hospedava ali, o olhava com segundas intenções.

"Ei, eu perguntei isso para ele, primeiro!".Dizia outra morena, herdeira de uma famosa empresa de tecnologia, o puxando para perto.

"Você vai, Li?".A outra, encostava o seu decote no peitoral de Shaoran, o fazendo ficar vermelho.

"Calma garotas!Estarei livre sim, se me derem licença vou pegar drinques para as 3, não saiam daqui...". Shaoran foi se afastando e logo as três foram brigando entre si.

Sakura chegou a mesa, e pediu licença para um rapaz que não parava de comer, ele sorrindo saia de sua frente. Ela colocava com cuidado o peru recém chegado e já cobiçado, aproveitou e arrumou outros pratos que ali estavam.

"Hoje é meu dia de sorte Yukito!". Shaoran veio entusiasmado, batendo nas costas do amigo, e foi colocando vinho em três taças, os garçons serviam, mas também havia na mesa.

Sakura reconhecia aquela voz, suas bochechas coraram, e seu coração bateu tão forte, que ela levou a mão até o peito para assegurar que ele ficaria ali. Não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça, queria sair dali urgentemente, o mais rápido possível.

"Eu vi, cuidado em?".Yukito disse entre mordidas e mais mordidas na coxa do peru.

Sakura ficou tão nervosa, que não escutou Nakuru lhe falando que havia caído vários lenços, do pacote que estava na mesa, que eram tão finos, que combinados com a sola de um sapato bem escorregadio...

Tão apressada para ir, acabou escorregando, levando um tombo consideravelmente doído, muitas pessoas viram, uns riam discretamente, outros nem deram a sequer importância, ela tinha gotas na cabeça e o rosto mais vermelho que um morango.

"_Como pude escorregar por causa destes lenços caros? Ai meu bumbum..."._

"Você está bem?".Yukito se abaixou, ficando frente a frente com ela, que nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Nakuru recolheu a bandeja e logo depois os lenços. Shoran não havia visto o rosto da garota, pois Yukito ficou em sua frente, ele pegou agua de um garçom que passava, e levou até ela.

"Tome, vai fazer passar o susto..."-Disse sorrindo se abaixando até ela, e Sakura sem graça lembrando-se de quem era, abaixou a cabeça, e isso o fez ficar curioso, lhe olhou cheio de interrogações -"Espera eu a conheço..."

"Acho que não senhor..."-Bebeu a agua em um gole, levantou-se rapidamente. Agradeceu Yukito e depois virou-se para Nakuru pegando a bandeja, colocou o copo que havia bebido-"Obrigada, desculpa pelo o transtorno". Por um momento, Sakura lembrou o papá-léguas, por causa de seus passos apressados.

"Pessoal, vamos lá?Hã?O que foi Shaoran?!".Eriol se juntou a eles e estranhou a cara de Shaoran que olhava a garota que ia embora, e repentinamente, lembrou-se.

"É ELA!!!!".Shaoran apontava, e tudo que Eriol pode ver foi uma moça que andava apressada entre os convidados.

"Ela quem?!".Yukito perguntou terminando de morder a coxa do peru.

"Ahhh ela me paga se tiver contado pra alguém!Maldita garota!".Fechava a mão.

"Depois você pensa nisso. Afinal a culpa foi sua, não esqueça". Eriol lhe sorriu.

"O que ele tem Yukito-chan?!".Nakuru, depois de engolir de uma vez o tradicional bolinho de arroz, ficou olhando para ele, que resmungava sendo ouvido pelo o amigo.

"Não sei...".Os dois com cara de taxo, apenas o olhavam, sem deixar de lado a comida.

"Se vocês não pararem de comer toda a comida da festa, eu juro que irei cuidar pessoalmente para que vocês não toquem hoje".Dizendo isso, Yue passou por eles sem parar e instanteamente pararam de comer, limpando as mãos.

"Quase na hora, vamos lá?!".Eriol sorridente, fez um sinal com a cabeça para eles o segui-lo.

Meiling observava Shaoran de longe e não pode deixar de notar que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre ele e a moça que acabara de passar correndo por ela. Iria descobrir.

br

br

* * *

Continuaaaaaaa...;D

* * *

br 

br

**N/A: _Outra historia postada!Estou muito feliz! Devo confessar que eu adoro o Shaoron dessa minha historia, todo poderoso galanteador.Rs.Também né?Ele pode.;)_**

**_Uma coisa tbm que me chama atenção, é como Sakura tá tão fragil... Acho q vo fazer a personalidade dela d ser mais bravinha!Hihihihihi._**

**_POR FAVOR, mandem comentários!C não vo desanimar, e não vo escrever mais...; (Dramática né?Rs.)_**

_**É isso, espero que tenham gostado... **_

**_Bjos pra todos!_**

**_Otimo feriadão!_**

_**OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS ANTIGOS MENINAS! OBRIGADA MESMO! Com mais calma agradeço uma por uma. Espero que gostem deste capitulo!**_

_**P.S:To preocupada com essa minha historia, fiquei sabendo que não pode mais ****colocar letras de músicas...E essa sendo historia sobre banda, desanima.;/**_

**_P.S2: O fanfiction tem MANIA de comer palavras e frases, por tanto, desculpem se alguma coisa não fazer nexo!_**

**_Até!!_**


	5. Subete wa, God Knows

* * *

"_Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! É um enorme prazer ter-los como hospedes, agradecemos a sua preferência... Alguns dos presentes, sabem que em todos os anos, realizamos este coquetel para comemorar a época, em que mais recebemos a presença de pessoas ilustres, as reunindo neste maravilhoso salão._

_Este ano será diferente, pois, deixamos de lado o nosso querido conjunto de músicos: Stars, por alguns instantes, para apreciarmos a banda de grande sucesso mundial: Kisu'S que está hospedada aqui, nossa..._"

"Vão nos chamar, e nada de Shaoran-chan!". Nakuru olhava para os lados, ao mesmo tempo em que batia as baquetas na parede, nervosa. Eriol, ao seu lado, apenas observava o amigo de longe, ele não havia dito o que foi fazer, mas já suspeitou.

Com aquilo que via, Eriol sorriu. Parece mesmo que a garota encantou o amigo mulherengo.

"Então, você a conhece?". Depois da breve descrição, cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente a resposta.

"Ela seria uma garota baixinha, mais ou menos aqui?" - O garçom indicou até o seu ombro, e Shaoran concordou com a cabeça- "Têm lindos olhos verdes? É branquinha? Tem cabelos até o pescoço? São castanhos claros? É tão linda que parece uma boneca?!". Em todas as perguntas, Shaoran balançava a cabeça, confirmando. Mas já estava impaciente.

"É essa mesmo! Como ela se chama?!". Levou a mão até o bolso da calça, tirando sua carteira, antes de abri-la, o escutou.

"Kinomoto Sakura, senhor. Inclusive ela está por aqui...". Olhava envolta, atrás dela.

"Isso! Seu nome é esse mesmo!"- Olhou para o palco, percebendo que o show estava prestes a começar, pois, estavam sendo anunciados- "Tenho que ir, mas, por favor, descubra onde ela estará quando acabar o show. Tome...". Shaoran colocou notas gordas no bolso do terno do garçom, que mostrou todos os dentes- "Como se chama?".

"Sim senhor! Chamo-me Asano Tatsuki".

"Certo, vou indo, não se esqueça de me avisar!". Acenou sem olhar para trás, desaparecendo entre os convidados.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? O que foi? Está me deixando tonta em vê-la, andar de um lado para o outro sem parar!". A moça de cabelos negros, unidos em um coque, organizava a louça, separando os talheres, pratos e copos.

"Não é nada Motoko-chan, ainda tem muito trabalho?".

Fazia dois anos que Motoko trabalhava no hotel, era apelidada de "machona", graças aos valores rígidos e a dureza de sua personalidade, além de ser uma feminista de primeira.

Mamoru e Naoko, eram as únicas pessoas que não se importavam com o seu jeito, sabiam que no fundo, ela escondia a sua fraqueza atrás de uma fachada de durona.

Sakura havia lhe cativado, apesar de Motoko a achar atrapalhada e extremamente inocente.

"Têm sim, agora temos que aproveitar o show, e ir recolher os pratos, talheres, taças das mesas, para que as pessoas fiquem a vontade, ou então servi-las". Continuou o que antes fazia.

"Droga...". Sussurrou baixinho.

"O que você disse?". Olhou para trás.

"Não, nada...". Fixou o olhar no chão.

Tudo que queria, era ir embora. Não pretendia deparar-se com ele, outra vez.

Com a porta meio aberta, uma voz diferente de Kuroi Yoshida, o gerente, que até pouco tempo atrás falava, atraiu sua atenção, se concentrando naquele timbre:

"_Faremos um show diferente do comum, cantaremos três musicas inédita. Como não houve tempo de ensaio, não vaiem se estiver ruim, por favor. Todos prontos?"- _Yue foi até ele, e disse algo em seu ouvido_- "Bem, peço um minuto de paciência...". _Sorriu sem jeito. Certamente Yue lhe advertiu que seu irmão gêmeo, não estava no palco.

Reconhecendo a voz, estremeceu. Era ele, o hospede atrevido.

"Vamos?". Motoko a despertou.

"Para onde?".

"Sakura-chan, fazer o que acabei de lhe falar!". Puxou-a pela a mão.

Quando a porta foi toda aberta por Motoko, as duas pararam assustando-se com aglomeração em volta do palco. Não tinham se dado conta, de que a festa estava lotada.

"Sakura-chan, Motoko- chan! Vocês ouviram? Kisu's vão tocar! Estou tão emocionada!"- Naoko chegou até elas, carregando bandejas de copos, precisou gritar por causa do falatório do lado de fora. Entrou na cozinha deixando o que trazia na mesa extensa, indo até elas, as puxou-"Vamos ver todos de perto!". Tentava as tirar de frente da porta.

"Você enlouqueceu Naoko- chan?! Somos empregadas, se nos virem no meio de todas essas pessoas ricas e elegantes, estamos despedidas!"- Motoko, pos a mão na cintura e disse- "Regra 12: Nunca se misture aos hospedes se não estiver trabalhando!"_. _Falaram a regra juntas, e riram por isso.

"Não estou vendo nenhuma generala aqui. Você está Sakura-chan?"- Com gotas, Sakura fez um não com a cabeça- "E você Motoko-chan?!". Naoko a olhou sorridente, vendo o medo em sua face, mas o mesmo se desfez e Motoko sorrindo de lado, fez um _"Ok"_ com a mão direita:

"Sua louca! Vamos lá!".

"Naoko-chan, e se ele me vê?". Sakura interrompeu a comemoração das duas, e Naoko a fitou.

"A propósito, quem é ele?". Trouxe-lhe, para o lado de fora da cozinha, afim de que a amiga lhe mostrasse.

Sakura olhou para o palco iluminado por fracas luzes brancas, mesmo assim, o reconheceu, estava de braços cruzados, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão, enquanto falava com uma mulher.

Ele mexeu em seus cabelos rebeldes, isso fez com que Sakura revisse aquele movimento em sua mente, em câmera lenta, repetidas vezes.

"Ele...". Apontou timidamente, Naoko arregalou os olhos, e levou a mão até o seu ombro, sorridente:

"Caramba! Você é muito sortuda!"- Motoko não entendia nada, apenas esperava pela as duas - "Vou estar com você Sakura-chan! Não vou deixar nada que lhe aconteça, prometo!"- Sakura sorriu, e se sentiu corajosa, Naoko lhe retribuiu o sorriso- "Prontas Mosqueteiras? "- Motoko e Sakura se entreolharam, ficando sem entender- "Hihihihi. É que estou lendo um livro, sobre os três mosqueteiros, e estamos sendo corajosas que nem eles, não acham meninas?".

"Hum... Que seja! Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia!". Motoko pegou na mão das duas, e finalmente saíram da entrada da cozinha, decididas a criar asas.

* * *

"Desculpem a demora!". Yukito, recém surgido do desconhecido, se apoderava apressadamente do baixo. Os amigos, em conjunto, o fuzilava com os olhares.

"Por que você demorou?!". Shaoran perguntou nervoso, cerrando os dentes.

"Estavam servindo uns deliciosos pudins, e não resistir...". Sorria sem graça.

"Caramba Yukito-chan, como você pode ser assim?"- Questionou, Nakuru, séria. Todos o olhavam com a mesma feição, prontos para concordar com qualquer puxão de orelha vindo dela- "Como você vai comer, e não me chama? Você merece uns..."- Com gotas, a encaravam, estreitando os olhos- "Hehehe... Eu estava brincando...".

"Vamos começar?". Pediu Shaoran ainda com gotas.

"_Desculpem o atraso... Tinha uns pudins tão deliciosos que eu... Melhor começarmos!"._ Yukito resolveu interromper a explicação para o público, de certo notará o olhar de fuzilamento do irmão.

As luzes do pequeno palco foram apagadas, e por pequenos instantes não se escutou nenhum barulho vindo de lá.

Sakura, Naoko e Motoko, acharam aquela uma ótima oportunidade de se misturarem com os convidados. Pedindo licença, lutavam para chegar o mais próximo possível do palco, estava sendo difícil, até porque não era somente a vontade delas, todos ali gostariam do mesmo.

Os holofotes foram ligados, e reproduziram a cor azul, direcionada a Shaoran, que olhou para o público, não só para ele, mas também para todos os cantos possíveis daquele salão, parecia procurar algo. Ele mesmo insistia em admitir pra si mesmo, que não sabia o que era.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, segurando sua guitarra, soltou a voz, acompanhada pelo os abafados solos das duas guitarras.

_Ready steady can't hold me back_

**Pronto, à postos, ninguém pode me segurar  
**_Ready steady give me good luck_

**Pronto, à postos, deseje-me boa sorte  
**_Ready steady never look back_

**Pronto, à postos, nunca olhe para trás  
**_Let's get started ready steady, GO!_

**Vamos nos preparar, pronto, à postos, vamos!**

Ele balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo no ritmo da bateria, que junto do piano, e de um simples solo da guitarra com distorção, causava diversas reações das pessoas que assistiam, certamente, eram seus netos que estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de som.

Shaoran via as reações, e isso não o desanimou, ao contrário, era divertido tocar daquele jeito, pelo o menos, eles ouviriam a letra, com atenção.

Não procurava por mais nada, se concentrava na música, sentido o piano que junto da guitarra, se transformavam em um delicioso som.

_F__ukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e_

**Paisagens voam e surgem à minha frente rodopiando  
**_Kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_  
**Mesmo que eu me desespere, não vou deixar meu alvo escapar**  
_Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa_

**Deve ser queimado o mapa no qual não podemos confiar  
**_Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

**Irei alcançar a verdade enterrada com as minhas mãos**

Nakuru com seu costumeiro sorriso sentia vontade de pular, matando a vontade, batendo nos pratos de condução.

Eriol estava feliz em escutar aquela música, depois de 11 anos. Do mesmo modo que tocava piano, em cada nota, a lembrança daquele tempo ia tomando forma.

_M__uchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

**Cheguei aqui correndo freneticamente**  
_Urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

**Meu coração bate alto prestes a explodir  
**_Hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

**Ouço sua voz ecoar e me chamar  
**_Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

**Não há tempo para ficar parado aqui**  
_READY STEADY GO_

**Pronto, à postos, vamos!**

Yue com a cabeça para cima, de olhos fechados, tocava sem esforço algum. O enorme prazer em estar dedilhando aquelas cifras, o guiava. Abriu os olhos, ficando ereto, as notas tomavam um rumo diferente, o som da guitarra era repetitivo e rápido. Uma perfeita combinação.

Logo um Shaoran elétrico, tomou conta do vocal. Yue era sua segunda voz.

_K__azoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo_

**Mesmo que meus ferimentos já incontáveis piorem  
**

_Chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai_

**Por um momento e gentilmente não deixarei que minha alma seja roubada  
**_Ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara_

**No outro lado desta colina se eu encontrar você  
**_Nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_**  
Só vou me preocupar com o que vamos começar a conversar.**

Com as três rápidas batidas feitas pela a bateria, Yukito as ritmou balançando o baixo para frente cantava andando em direção a Nakuru. A mesma, sorrindo, cantarolava, olhando o amigo.

"_Cheguei aqui correndo freneticamente...__"__**.**_Naoko tentava acertar a letra cantando saltitante o refrão junto de Motoko, que apesar de ser séria, deixou-se contagiar pelo o convidativo som da banda.

Já Sakura, se esforçava em imitar os pulos, os braços estendidos das amigas, os gritos, mas logo ficava sem jeito. Não conseguia ignorar o fato de que estava, ironicamente, de baixo do nariz do hospede tarado.

A propósito, aquele homem conseguia ser tornar resistível em cada piscar de olhos tímidos, que ela lhe lançava. Todo aquele corpo magnífico balançando, feições, gestos, caras e bocas, as emoções que transmitia somente cantando, lhe deixava maravilhada.

Voltou a tentar imitar as duas, o encarar não estava sendo um bom negocio. Quando começou a levantar os braços, notou que ele parecia buscar intensamente com os olhos, alguém, isso a fez olhar para trás, dando de cara com uma senhora de aproximadamente 65 anos de idade, balançando a cabeça, o que a fez sorrir.

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

**Pronto, à postos, ninguém pode me segurar**  
_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

**Pronto, à postos, deseje-me boa sorte  
**_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

**Pronto, à postos, nunca olhe para trás**  
_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_  
**Vamos nos preparar, pronto, à postos, vamos!  
**

Shaoran andou em direção a Yue, lado a lado, ambos balançavam a cabeça enlouquecidamente. Nakuru segurando as baquetas fortemente, batia com toda a vontade. O som tinha entrando em uma parte semi-pesada.

Naoko segurou a mão de Sakura e as duas começavam a rodopiar, logo, ambas estenderam a mão a Motoko, que aceitando o convite, pulavam de alegria.

Os convidados, antes, arredios deixaram a timidez para lá, e se divertiam como podiam, o som não era o favorito, mas não deixava de ser apreciavel. Afinal, foram jovens um dia.

As fãs de Shaoran chamaram sua atenção acenando para ele, lhe mandando beijinhos. Ele piscou enquanto cantava, causando suspiros dos mais diversos.

**  
**_Kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

**Meu coração corre debaixo da minha pele  
**_Karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

**Não posso impedir que meus sentimentos ociosos chorem  
**_Kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi_

**Vou te alcançar num curto espaço de tempo  
**_Atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
_**A luz do sol continua a brilhar por esse meu caminho.**

Seus olhares se perdiam pelo o salão, sem querer, sua atenção foi parar em três garotas que pareciam se esconder entre os presentes, ao lado esquerdo do palco, que pulavam, extravasando. Na verdade, não se escondiam.

Uma, em questão, lhe chamou atenção, pelo o mover de seu corpo desajeitadamente e engraçado, o que lhe fez sorrir de lado. Parecia nunca ter dançando na vida.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça, ele a reconheceu. Mesmo surpreso, cantou a ultima frase da música:

_READY STEADY GO_

**Pronto, à posto, vamos!****  
**_PLEASE, TRUST ME…  
_**Por favor, confie em mim...**

Ficou atordoado, pois, os reluzentes olhos verdes foram de encontro com o seu...

"Não, não, não, por favor, não me reconheça...". Pediu baixinho, não desviando o olhar. Não podia.

Melhor, nem tentou poder. Desde que sentiu aquele olhar sobre si, deixara-se envolver. O olhar era tão implícito, deixando bem claro, que era só para ela.

Ele continuava lá, parado, não escutava as palmas em demasia para a banda, nem os gritos e tal pouco os assobios. Essa espécie de sensação, que sentia, não constava em seu banco de dados amorosos, não conseguira enxergar nada além dela. Vontade arrebatadora de vê-la de perto, estava lhe vendo de outra maneira. Não era somente a camareira "atrevida".

"Sakura-chan? Algum problema?!". Naoko não recebendo nenhuma resposta das perguntas anteriores, olhou a amiga, que intacta olhava para o palco. Naoko seguiu seu olhar, e arregalou os olhos, percebeu tudo. Primeiro, achou estranho, mas tratou de dar um jeito, frente à amiga- "Sakura-chan, você precisa ir embora, anda!". Naoko a sacudiu, interrompendo o eletrizante olhar entre eles.

"Caramba Naoko-chan, precisamos sair daqui! A generala está no salão!". Gritou Motoko, por causa do barulho dos convidados.

"Escuta Sakura, você vai tratar de sair daqui, não volte para cozinha! Vá para qualquer andar do hotel, rápido!". Sakura balançou a cabeça, e correu entre os convidados.Estava fugindo daquele homem, novamente, não sabia explicar, mas queria ter permanecido parada, e perde-se naquele olhar por mais longos minutos.

"Por que tudo isso Naoko-chan?"

"Depois, eu explico, agora vamos! Temos que voltar para a cozinha!"

* * *

Shaoran tentava não a perder de vista, mas estava difícil, ela lhe lembrava um ratinho, mas esse estava desesperado, e ele fazia o papel do gato malvado.

"Shaoran-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa?"- Perguntou Yukito, seguindo seu olhar. O amigo o surpreendeu, tirando a guitarra e lhe dando- "Mas, o que você está fazendo?".

"Se é assim que ela quer, é assim que vai ser". Nada mais disse, e se foi, deixando Yukito incrédulo, assim como Yue e Nakuru, que não entenderam nada.

"Mas ainda tem outra música... Eu tenho que tocar o baixo!". Yukito gritou, inutilmente.

Nakuru saiu da bateria, sem graça ao perceber os olhares de interrogação do publico com a cena.

"Não se preocupem, ele foi resolver algo que diz não saber o que é...". Disse Eriol, com o sorriso misterioso.

"Mas Eriol, têm outra música, e o Shaoran precisava tocar a guitarra...". Nakuru disse, com a feição desanimada.

Yue permaneceu calado desde o inicio, apenas observando tudo. Ele mesmo foi diminuir a luz do palco, para que pudessem resolver aquela situação.

* * *

"Ei, aonde pensa que está indo?". Escutou a voz conhecida vindo detrás de si.

"Senhora..."- Exclamou, com os olhos arregalados, sim, era mesmo a generala, com a expressão arrogante de sempre- "Eu, eu, eu... Estava indo para o andar 35...". Inventou.

"Falou bem, estava! Vá ao andar 25, quarto 111, estão necessitando de uma camareira, depressa!". Ordenou em voz firme.

"Sim senhora...". Fez as reverencias, e deixou de correr.

Em passos lentos, tentava recuperar o fôlego, respirando fundo. Não tinha parado para pensar, mas o que estava fazendo, era algo maluco. Fugir não era a melhor solução.

Olhando para trás entre procuras, lá estava ele, tentando alcança - lá, sendo impedido por mulheres insinuantes.

"Espera Shaoran-chan, aonde você vai, fica aqui comigo!". Puxou a gola de sua camisa.

"Para de ser oferecida! Ele veio ficar comigo!". Empurrou a outra.

"Meninas, realmente, preciso ir". Tentava tirar aquelas mãos, que insistiam em segura-lo. Ficou em alerta, pois, ela voltou a correr, mas esforçava-se ao máximo para não trombar em nenhum convidado.

Com esforço, tentava se livrar o mais rápido daquela ratoeira, deixada pelo ratinho. Ou melhor, ratinha.

"Eiii Kinomoto, aonde você vai?". Perguntou a voz masculina, atrás de si.

Nervosa, não olhou para a pessoa, apenas respondeu.

"Para o andar 25, quarto 111!". Abrindo a imensa porta do salão, do lado de fora, parou, tentará recuperar o fôlego. Pensou melhor e deixou para fazer isso quando estivesse à espera ou no elevador.

* * *

"Será que vai dar certo?".

"Vai cabeça dura, vamos tocar logo!". Disse Yue, que com o gesto, pediu que aumentassem a luz do palco.

Nakuru não teve tempo de revidar o apelido, desfez a cara emburrada, e sorriu sem graça para o publico:

"_Olá para todos! Chamo-me Akizuki Nakuru, e sou a baterista da banda... Err bem... Devem estar estranhando, em me ver com a guitarra de Shaoran e vão achar estranho Eriol ali na bateria..."- _Apontou para ele, que acenou para o público, segurando uma baqueta- _"Shaoran-chan teve um probleminha, mas já, já ele volta. Continuaremos com o show com essa pequena modificação! A música que iremos tocar se chama God Knows. Vamos pular de novo!"- _Olhou para os amigos e fez uma contagem regressiva_- "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Let's Go!"._

A energia sentida, restante da música anterior levou todos á euforia. Já não olhavam curiosos, se permitiram fazer parte daquela festa.

Nakuru balançava, timidamente, seu corpo, não escondendo o nervosismo. Exclusivamente aquela noite, era encarregada de fazer a harmonia, os chamados "sons cheios" que geralmente é o som limpo, as batidas e os acordes, tocando guitarra. Não era difícil, mas a bateria é o seu habitat natural. Próximo, Yue comandava os solos, dedilhando rapidamente, tudo detalhado.

Tudo que ela fazia, era admirá-lo. Notando seus olhares, ele a encarou, e nenhum desviou da troca, diferente, de olhares. Nakuru sentia a timidez tomando conta, ele não sabia, mas desde que foram apresentados, sentiu algo diferente. Não soube dizer naquele tempo, mas havia descoberto a cerca de dois anos. Descobriu-se, apaixonada.

Isso sempre foi tão claro, para ela. Mas ele nunca a viu de outra forma. Sentia-se apenas como um passatempo para ele.

Não tinha coragem de se declarar, o máximo que achava que iria acontecer, era ele a chamar de bruxa e lhe dar as costas. Com meio sorriso, Nakuru foi até o microfone, deixando de lados seus sentimentos, antes, notará que Yue já não a olhava, parecia robô, não errava nada.

Cessou o olhar, chegou sua vez cantar:

**Corri com um coração sedento**

_Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
_**Me desculpe, não pude fazer nada**

_Gomen ne nanimo dekinakute  
_**Mesmo sabendo a dor,**

_Itami wo wakachiau koto sae_**  
Você não me perdoaria.  
**_Anata wa yurushite kurenai._

"Droga!"- Entre os convidados, Shaoran tinha a perdido de vista, furioso, passava a mão pelo os cabelos, tentando conter a raiva. Não a encontrava de jeito algum, nem tal pouco, as duas mulheres que estavam junto dela. Olhando para o palco, um sorriso de alivio surgiu, não tinha estragado a noite...- " É melhor voltar...". Deu as costas, a perseguição fracassou.

"Senhor!"- O garçom ofegante, colocou a mão em seu ombro, o que fez voltar-se para trás- "Estava o procurando! Vi o senhor sair do palco, mas está muito cheio aqui...". Shaoran o olhava curioso, já calmo.

"O que foi?". Cruzou os braços.

"Sei onde ela está senhor!". Shaoran sorriu.

"Onde, onde ela está?". Ele sacudia o garçom que sorria sem graça.

Iria alcança-lá.

**  
Para viver sem arrependimentos,**

_Mukuni ikiru tame furimukazu  
_**Viro as costas e parto no trilho solitário**

_Senaka mukete satte shimau on the lonely rail_

**  
**Sakura traquila, via os andares que o ponteiro, do elevador, indicava. Tinha parado duas vezes, o que custava a chegar ao andar 25. Estava ainda no 10ª andar.

Uma música, havia tomado conta do elevador: "Certamente, é a banda que está tocando no salão... Até que enfim ligaram esta transmissão, estava entediado...". Disse Aoshi, sorrindo.

Em transe, Sakura o tinha em seus pensamentos, o que estaria fazendo agora? Estava tocando? Flertando com aquelas mulheres?O que estava sentindo? Por que seu coração teimava em bater tão forte, toda vez que ele vinha em sua mente?

Tantas perguntas, e nenhuma resposta.

**  
Eu vou te seguir,**

_Watashi tsuite iku yo_**  
****Não importa quanto agoniante seja isso,**

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_**  
Mesmo pela escuridão deste mundo,**

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

**Você certamente brilhará**

_Koeru mirai no hate  
_**Vou superar o limite do futuro**

_Yowasa yue ni_

**Minhas fraquezas não vão estilhaçar meu espírito  
**_Tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

**Meu caminho se cruza com o seu**

_My way kasanaru yo  
_**Que Deus abençoe nós dois  
**_Ima futari ni god bless..._

Impaciente a espera do elevador, andava de um lado para o outro. O barulho avisando sua chegada, lhe fez contar os segundos para adentrar, e quando aconteceu deu um salto, assustando o ascensorista do elevador.

"Andar 25, por favor!". Pediu apertando o pulso.

"Sim... Sim, senhor". Disse com gotas.

Apenas o 3º andar, e tinha certeza de que não teria paciência, até por que, ela subiu primeiro, quando chegasse lá, de certo, ela já não estaria. Com força, apertava a mão, queria alcançá-la. Se enchia de todo otimismo, sorriu, iria conseguir...

Caiu para trás quando o elevador parou, entrando em seguida, uma senhora acompanhada de um cachorro.

"8º andar, por favor...". Disse a senhora.

Seria uma longa espera, não sabia se agüentaria.

**  
Essa afeição que aquece quando me alcança**

_Dodokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
_**Funde realidade e delírios**

_Genjitsu tokashitesama you  
_**Eu não preciso de motivos para esperar pra te encontrar**

_Aitai kimochi ni ryuu wa nai  
_**Só os meus transbordantes sentimentos, amando você**

_Anata e afuredasu lovin' you_**  
**

"Maldito Xiaolang!Por causa dele, subir tudo isso...". Estava apenas no 3º andar, exausta.

"Mas senhorita, tem o elevador...". Dizia o fiel informante ofegante, sendo interrompido.

"Já disse que não quero ir de elevador! Quero surpreende-lo". Descomposta, com os cabelos desalinhados, levantava até os joelhos o vestido chinês, de seda vermelho com flores pintadas, facilitando à subida.

"Senhorita Meilin, não me interrompa!" – Ela lhe lançou seu olhar fulminante. Nervoso e gaguejando, continuou - "Sen... Senhorita... É que... Existe o elevador dos... Empregados...". A fúria tomou conta dela, puxando a orelha do atrapalhado, com toda brutalidade, desciam as escadas.

* * *

"Você acha que ela nos viu?". Perguntou Motoko, nervosa, na cozinha.

"Acho que não, se tivesse visto, estaria aqui... O que preocupa mesmo, é a Sakura-chan...". Naoko sentou-se, e Motoko cruzou os braços, em pé.

"Por que ela saiu correndo, daquele jeito?".

"É que...". Naoko não pôde falar, pois, a voz de uma mulher, interrompeu.

"Licença, vim falar ao celular aqui, tudo bem?". Mizuki sorrindo, pediu educadamente, fez as reverências, retornando a ligação. Antes Mizuki assistia ao show, preocupada com o sumiço de Shaoran. Seu celular tocou e decidiu procurar por um lugar reservado, para atendê-lo.

Petrificada, Naoko a olhava com os olhos brilhando.

"Olá Terada-kun, o que foi?"- Cessou os sorrisos, atendendo a ligação- "Mas, o que foi que..."- Seu semblante era de surpresa- "Estão todos bem?". As duas, curiosas, escutavam as meias palavras vindo dela, tentando decifrar.

**  
Por enquanto, eu vou pintar um lindo sonho**

_Semete utsukushii yume dake wo_**  
E correr atrás de você**

_Egaki nagara oikake you_**  
Procurando seu solitário coração  
**_For your lonely heart_

A senhora saia do elevador, mandando beijinhos para Shaoran, que tinha a marca de batom em seu rosto. Certamente, ela descobriu de quem se tratava. Sem paciência, perguntou:

"Escuta, não tem como ir mais rápido?".

"Como senhor?".

"Ir rápido!Sem ficar parando!Têm ou não?".

"Sim senhor, se apertamos este botão azul, o elevador..."-Não ouvindo o restante, Shaoran o apertou-" Senhor, este botão é so para emergencia!". A subida aumentou de intensidade, realmente, aquele botão funcionava.

"Relaxa e aproveita a viagem...". Foi tudo o que disse.

_  
_**  
Pare com isso, mentir não está parecendo você**

_Yamete uso wa anatara shikunai yo  
_**Olhe pros meus olhos e vamos falar sobre nosso futuro**

_Me wo mite korekara no koto wo hanasou  
_**Eu estou preparada**

_Watashi kakugoshiteru  
_**Mesmo se o futuro for escuro**

_Kurai mirai datte  
_**Tornarei-me mais forte e talvez assim possa mudar meu destino**

_Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_**  
Ainda quero que meu sonho se torne realidade**

_My wish kanaetai no ni  
_**O resto, Deus sabe**

_Subete wa, God knows...  
_

"É uma linda letra, não é Chibi?". Perguntou Aoshi, olhando para a desatenta Sakura.

"Sim..."- Repetiu baixinho, a ultima frase da música- "Subete wa, God Knows...?". O vibrar de seu celular, dentro do bolso de sua farda, a fez tomar um susto, dando pulinhos para trás. Recuperando do susto, logo atendeu o celular sem prestar atenção em que era - "Alô?".

"_Sakura-chan, onde você está?"._

"Estou no elevador indo para o andar 25, quarto 111..."- Frisou a testa, não sabia com quem era, a música alta do show, ajudou na falta do reconhecimento- "Quem é?".

"_Que ótimo!Até logo"._ Do outro lado da linha, a pessoa desligou. Sakura olhou para o celular, apertando as teclas, foi em Chamadas recebidas, não reconhecia aquele número...

"Algum problema?".

"Não, só estou confusa". Olhou para o celular, mas se distraiu com o barulho dos andares passando, estava no andar 19.

**  
Você esteve aqui, e****u estive aqui,**

_Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
_**Todos os outros desapareceram**

_Hoka no hito wa kieta shimatta  
_**Enquanto nós pintamos a beleza deste sonho fugaz**

_Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egaki nagara  
_**Nós traçamos as linhas de nossas cicatrizes**

_Kizuato nazoru  
_

"Caramba, Nakuru-chan está mandando muito bem...". Shaoran de olhos fechados, escutava a musica sorridente, a amiga estava o surpreendo. Sempre soube de seu talento, mas aquela noite, ela estava mostrando tudo do que sempre foi capaz.

A pressão para cima, o estava deixando desconfortavel, parecia que estava em um filme de ação, abriu o olho esquerdo e sorriu ao ver a cena engraçada que o ascensorista fazia ao se segurar na parede do elevador, olhou para o andar que estava sendo percorrido, era o andar 22. Realmente estavam sendo muito rápidos.

A música estava o distraíndo, apesar de começar a ficar tonto.

"O senhor está bem?". Perguntou notando a expressão de desconforto.

"Só estou ficando tonto...".

"É normal senhor..."- Disse nervoso, ainda segurando-se na parede- "Finalmente chegamos!". Suspirou aliviado.

Shaoran, instantaneamente, abriu os olhos, quis confirmar o que acabará de ouvir.

As portas se abriram, e ele não pensou duas vezes em sair.

**  
****É por isso que eu vou te seguir**

_Dakara watashi tsuite iku yo  
_**Não importa quão agonizante seja isso,**

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
_**Mesmo pela escuridão deste mundo,**

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
_**Você certamente brilhará**

_Koeru mirai no hate  
_**Vou superar o limite do futuro**

_Yowasa yue ni _**  
Minhas fraquezas não vão estilhaçar meu espírito**

_Tamashii kowasareru you ni_**  
Meu caminho se cruza com o seu**

_My way kasanaru yo  
_**Que Deus abençoe nós dois**

_Ima futari ni god bless..._

Nakuru deixava-se levar pelo o mágico solo de Yue. De olhos fechados, balançava o corpo, sem pudor.

Não sabia, mas o avesso de Yue, Yukito, admirava tudo aquilo, adorava o seu jeito feliz de ser, o que completava a sua beleza.

Abrindo os olhos, Yue estava ao seu lado, a fitando serenamente. Ficou surpresa, mas não se deixou intimidar, encostou seu ombro ao dele, e juntos, tocavam.

Aplausos e gritos tomaram conta do silêncio que o incrível solo, deixou. Nakuru abriu os olhos, sorrindo, agradecia a platéia através das reverências, não havia se afastado de Yue, ele estava ao seu lado, e quando virou o rosto, foi pega de surpresa pelo o beijo na testa.

Pela a primeira vez, Yue lhe mostrou o seu melhor sorriso e sem nenhum constrangimento, ele acariciou sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos. Ela continuava lá, sem nenhuma reação, com os cabelos já bagunçados o via lhe dar as costas.

As luzes foram apagadas, parada, não escondia toda a emoção. Aquela foi a melhor noite da vida de uma garota apaixonada, há exatamente dois anos e Yue não fazia a mínima idéia disso.

* * *

"Chibi chegamos...". Disse sorridente, apontando para as portas, que se abriam.

"Obrigada senhor Aoshi, até daqui a pouco...". Disse saindo do elevador, entre reverencias, deu tchau a ele, enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Respirou fundo, e voltou-se para trás, começando a andar. Tirou seu celular do bolso, novamente, a ligação havia lhe intrigado. Ainda não sabia quem era. Distraída não percebeu a presença de alguém que, escondido, a observava.

"Kinomoto Sakura!". Escutando ser chamada de forma tão brusca, virou-se e arregalou os olhos, quando o viu – "Te alcancei...". No susto, deixou o celular cair no chão, quando se deu conta disso, abaixou-se desajeitadamente para junta-lo. Pode escutar os apressados passos, em sua direção, do hospede atrevido.

Rápida, colheu o celular, o guardou e deu ás costas, mas não pôde continuar a andar, ele segurou seu braço, o que a fez virar-se para trás.

"Aonde pensa que vai?!". Ele a sacudiu, levemente, tentará não apertar com força seu braço delicado.

"Me solta! Não tenho nada para falar com o senhor...".

"Não tem?!"- Shaoran, a tirou do corredor e a prendeu contra a parede- "Primeiro, você aparece em meu quarto do nada, depois me recusa, dar um tapa no meu rosto e para completar foge de mim! Quem você pensa que é camareira?!".

"Repito foi um acidente ter entrado em seu quarto, e... E... Eu... Peço desculpa pelo o tapa senhor...".

"Hum... Melhor assim, pelo o menos você sabe qual é o seu lugar!". Ele a soltou, convencido. Aquelas palavras tiraram Sakura do sério, e sem nenhum pudor, deixou a raiva tomar conta de si.

"Você mereceu aquele tapa, seu atrevido! Sou eu quem deve perguntar, quem você pensa que é!? Sai agarrando as mulheres, sem nenhum respeito, e depois as persegue!O que é isso? Você costuma caçar as mulheres? Não são todas que se sentem atraída por esse seu método de conquista, de um perfeito babaca. Ainda mais por alguém rude e grosseiro como você. Seu IDIOTA!".

"Como é que é?!"- Shaoran a encarou com os olhos furiosos, sem medir seus atos, voltou a empurrar contra a parede, cerrou os dentes de raiva, e isso a assustou. Ela fechou os olhos, os apertando de medo, e isso o fez esboçar um meio sorriso- "Sou perfeito babaca né?! Idiota também? Aposto que você ficou doida de vontade pelo o beijo desse idiota! Saciarei sua vontade!". Sakura abriu os olhos, assustada com as palavras ditas, de forma zombeteira, suas mãos foram presas contra a parede, tentou dar joelhadas, mas sua tentativa foi fracassada, não soube como, mas ele inibiu seus movimentos contínuos.

Por questão de milésimo, ele a beijou. Ela ainda relutava, se contorcendo, mas o "perfeito babaca" tinha uma força incrível. Pouco a pouco, perdia as forças, não acreditava no que acontecia, logo, entreabriu os lábios retribuindo o beijo de Shaoran... Não sabia o que era aquilo, a sensação desconhecida, estava a deixando atordoada, sentia suas pernas enfraquecerem. Como um homem tão rude, podia beijar maravilhosamente bem?

Shaoran soltou as mãos de Sakura, e logo, levou a mão ao rosto delicado da linda camareira. Guiando o beijo, de forma calma, não tinha pressa, e muito menos vontade de parar, o beijo despertará uma sensação gostosa que há muito tempo estava esquecida.

Ele, sem ar, soltou seus lábios, a encarando serenamente. Perguntou-se, no exato momento, o que ela estava fazendo com ele?

"Deu-me um tapa, por nada...". Disse ofegante, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Com a feição triste, por sentir que acabará de ser tornar apenas mais uma de suas conquistas, aproveitou o momento, e o empurrou.

"Idiota!". Vermelha e ofegante levou a mão até a boca, endireitou o corpo e o olhou com toda ira, tentava controlar a raiva. Afinal, ela continuava a ser a camareira e ele o hospede.

Shaoran, pego de surpresa pela aquela reação, notou que seus pulsos estavam vermelhos, logo soube que exagerou na força.

"Desculpe-me... Exagerei..."- Se aproximou, e foi rápido em segurar o braço dela, escapando de levar um tapa - "Nem pense nisso...". Disse em tom de deboche.

"Me solta!". Soltou o braço esquerdo, e se distanciou novamente.

Shaoran fixou seus olhos nas duas belas esmeraldas a sua frente, que pelo o jeito, queriam lhe fuzilar. Nunca uma mulher, o tratou daquele jeito, e isso o deixava encantado.

"Xiaolang!". O grito o fez, seguir a voz, arregalando os olhos.

"Meilin? O que diabos, você está fazendo aqui?!". Com a boca aberta, piscava os olhos repetidas vezes.

"Não interessa!"- Antes de braços cruzados, os abaixou, apontou para Sakura - "Quem é ela, outra de suas conquistas?!". Não continha a voz.

"Aiaiai, não começa vai..."- Shaoran andou em direção a mulher enfurecida, acompanhada por um rapaz amedrontado, mas antes de prosseguir, olhou para trás e sussurrou- "Agora, estou louco por você...".

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, com aquela declaração de galã dos **Doramas**, que costumava assistir. Ele lhe sorriu e continuou a andar, no entanto ela ficou petrificada o vendo conter a mulher raivosa, que insistia em não sair dali.

Suspirou, quando os três se foram, colocou a mão no coração, e outra vez se sentia uma das presas daquele homem.

No estralo, lembrou-se de suas obrigações e deu uma corridinha até ao quarto que precisava de seus serviços, antes de bater na porta, se recompôs, respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

"Camareira!". Disse com um fio de voz, tinha medo da reação do hospede pelo seu atraso. Do outro lado, escutou a voz feminina que permitia sua entrada.

Sakura abriu cuidadosamente a porta, já dentro, não avistou ninguém: "Olá?"

"Só um momento!". A voz vinha de dentro do quarto, com a porta fechada. Sakura aproveitou e observou todo o quarto, para constatar que estava tudo em ordem.

O ruído da porta, sendo aberta, a fez fazer as reverencias, não esperou para ver quem era.

"Peço perdão pelo o atraso...".

"O importante é que você veio, Sakura-chan!". Reconhecendo a voz, Sakura surpresa, levantou a cabeça, abrindo o enorme sorriso, mas, com gotas. Estava sendo filmada.

"Tomoyo-chan!".

"Aii Sakura-chan, você continua encantadora!"- Tomoyo, deixou de filmar, correndo para abraça - lá- "Estava morrendo de saudades!".

"Eu também, estou tão feliz!". Sem querer, lagrimas desciam e feito uma criança, ela esfregava os olhos.

"Vim aqui para vê e buscar você!".

"Buscar?". Saiu de seus braços, sem entender nada.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Oláááá!Quanto tempo hein, caros eleitoras(es)? Nossaa, já não consigo mais me organizar em relação as historias que escrevo, sempre que digo que vou terminar uma, me acontece algo, desde a falta de inspiração até cachorro que necessita de atenção. Hihihihi.

Não vou pedir desculpas, por que isso já ficou manjado, apenas afirmo, que criei vergonha na cara e agora, as historias serão postadas no começo e no final do mês. Kissus será uma excessão, por que já estamos em 16 de Junho, então um novo capitulo, só no começo do mês que vem...Mas vamos ver né?Se gostarem mto desde capitulo, prometo que coloco rapidinho, o proximo. ;).

E falando nisso, e aí?Gostaram? Me digam! Quebrei a cabeça, tentando encontrar duas músicas, que uma combinassem com reencontro de Sakura e Shaoran e a outra com toda aquela perseguição! Além galanteador, lindo, sensual, estupendo, maravilhoso..Er...Hihihihi...Shaoran também é determinado viu? E Sakura, uma sortuda.;d.

Tomoyo estava sumidinha, mas como eu adorooo ela, veio para ficar e buscar Sakura... Não me perguntem, por que buscar!Hihihihi.Ahhh **Dorama **que eu escrevi lá encima, são novelas japonesas tá?Com certeza, vcs sabem.

A proposito, o nome das músicas que fazem parte deste capitulo, se chamam: a primeira chama-se "**READY STEADY GO", do L'arc em ciel, **a segunda se chama** "God Knows", de Aya Hirano. **Estou pensando em disponibiliza - las para download, mas de qualquer forma, vocês vão encontrar vídeos de cada música, usada nesta historia no meu perfil. Farei isso, já, já.

Bem, digo que estou a prestes a querer terminar uma de minhas historias, é engraçado pois, fico sem idéia para o fim, só penso no desenvolvimento, mas a conclusão me passa longe. Acho que é pena de termina-lás. Todas, sem nenhuma excessão me trazem uma lembrança boa, por isso fico querendo que eles permaneçam ali. ;

Sem mais, blá, blá...Não esqueçam de me deixar recadinhos em?

Beijos para todo mundo!Feliz dia dos namorados atrasaderrimoooo!

Até.

Lili.


End file.
